One Door Closes
by Bruniblondi
Summary: (TRADUCTION) Derek sait que Stiles est trop jeune pour lui, mais Stiles n'est pas d'accord. Huit ans après que Derek l'ait rejeté à cause de leur différence d'âge, Derek s'est installé dans le Wyoming où il travaille en tant qu'ouvrier dans un ranch et Stiles est le nouvel adjoint et est toujours extrêmement en colère à cause de la façon dont Derek l'a rejeté.
1. Chapter 1

_J'avais dit que je reviendrais \o/_

 _Bon, la fic n'est pas de moi, mais je suis tombé amoureuse, j'ai pas pu résister ^^_

 _Donc cette fic est une traduction de **ONE DOOR CLOSES** de **KOURIARASHI** sur AO3, pour ceux et celles qui ont lu la traduction de Divided We Stand de TheCrasy, c'est de la même auteur. Pour ceux et celles qui n'ont pas lu cette traduction, vous attendez quoi ? lol_

 _Pour info, l'auteur avait envie d'écrire une fic où Derek perdait les pédales en voyant Stiles en uniforme. Elle a donc écrit une petite fic de 27 000 mots -_- (un peu plus de 30 000 une fois traduite)_

 _Bêta par ma merveilleuse Erika Keysie que je la n'aime trop fort :coeur: :coeur:_

 _Bonne lecture ^^_

 _ **Résumé ** : Derek sait que Stiles est trop jeune pour lui, mais Stiles n'est pas d'accord. Huit ans après que Derek l'ait rejeté à cause de leur différence d'âge, Derek s'est installé dans le Wyoming où il travaille en tant qu'ouvrier dans un ranch et Stiles est le nouvel adjoint et est toujours extrêmement en colère à cause de la façon dont Derek l'a rejeté. Les choses ne se passent pas comme ils l'avaient prévu._

* * *

Quand la meute se sépare et quitte Beacon Hills, tout le monde reste en contact avec Derek, sauf Stiles.

Pendant longtemps, Derek avait cru qu'il serait capable de garder la meute ensemble. Il n'était pas le meilleur Alpha, mais il était toujours leur Alpha. Certains d'entre eux parlaient de rester proches de la maison alors qu'ils cherchaient des universités, mais il savait qu'ils ne le pensaient pas. A la fin, il se passa exactement ce que Derek avait toujours su qu'il se passerait.

Scott alla dans une université à San Francisco, tout comme Allison, parce qu'ils étaient joints à la hanche, comme des frères siamois. Erica s'aventura du côté de Los Angeles pour mettre à profit son physique et sa nouvelle confiance en elle. Isaac obtint une bourse d'études pour jouer à Lacrosse à Sacramento, mais demanda son transfert dans une université du Nevada après sa première année. Lydia alla au MIT et embarqua Jackson à travers le pays avec elle pour qu'il devienne un joueur de Lacrosse professionnel en Nouvelle-Angleterre. Boyd alla dans une école de commerce proche de Modesto et finit par travailler à Seattle.

Stiles alla à Columbia pour étudier la criminologie. Derek le voyait à l'occasion pendant l'été, mais ils n'accrochaient jamais vraiment.

Pas qu'il puisse blâmer Stiles pour ça. Ils ne s'étaient pas exactement quittés en très bons termes.

Derek n'avait jamais compris pourquoi Stiles l'aimait bien. Ça n'avait jamais eu de sens. Ils se disputaient à chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient. Stiles ne pensait jamais que Derek avait raison à propos de quoique que ce soit. Il savait que Derek le trouvait énervant et disait fréquemment des choses comme 'Ouais, le nuisible a encore une question.' Et pourtant, plus ils passaient du temps ensemble, plus les choses duraient avec le Kanima, la meute d'Alphas et les millions d'autres choses qui s'étaient passées après ça, plus il avait commencé à sentir _l'intérêt_ de Stiles.

Il appelle ça de l'intérêt parce qu'il ne peut même pas dire désir, alors qu'en réalité, c'est ce que c'est. L'idée même le fait flipper et lui donne envie de déménager de l'autre côté du globe pour être aussi loin que possible de Stiles.

Au départ, il était content de l'ignorer. C'est juste un béguin, raisonna-t-il. C'est naturel pour les adolescents d'être fixé sur quelqu'un pendant un moment, mais ils dépassent ça. Surement, avec du temps, Stiles réaliserait pourquoi Derek est un bon candidat pour Le Pire Petit Ami Possible et déciderait qu'il ferait mieux de sortir avec quelqu'un d'autre. N'importe qui.

Et ce n'est pas comme s'il n'appréciait pas Stiles. Il l'appréciait. En quelque sorte. Bien sûr, il est parfois énervant, il ne sait jamais quand la fermer. Derek en a ras le bol d'entendre parler de _World of Warcraft,_ des fréquentes remarques désinvoltes et dévalorisantes de Stiles (S'il entend 'parce que je suis juste l'humain ici' encore une fois, il se pourrait qu'il pète un câble.) et la façon qu'il a d'insister pour que tout le monde mange ses stupides bâtons de légumes est insupportable, mais sérieusement, Stiles est sympathique, au moins parfois. En dépit de lui-même, Derek l'admire. Il a beaucoup de traits de caractères incroyables qu'il ne semble même pas réaliser avoir. Il est d'une loyauté sans bornes, il est prêt à se battre pour ce en quoi il croit, il est plus intelligent qu'il ne le pense et il est courageux comme un loup-garou _ne peut pas_ être, parce qu'ils ne peuvent pas être blessés de la même façon. Stiles ne renonce jamais, même quand il devrait et parfois, Derek est follement jaloux de lui, parce qu'il n'a jamais cru en lui-même comme Stiles le fait.

Alors oui, parfois, il y pensait, mais Stiles avait _seize ans_ , alors ça n'arriverait pas. Il n'était pas le seul à être conscient du petit béguin de Stiles le Shérif Stilinski avait pris l'habitude de nettoyer son arme à chaque fois que Derek était dans le coin, un message que Derek avait reçu haut et clair. Et chaque fois qu'il se surprenait à penser des trucs comme 'Stiles est en fait plutôt mature pour ses seize ans', il se rappelait Kate et se souvenait à quel point _il_ se sentait mature, avec sa petite amie plus âgée, à quel point il était gonflé de son propre ego et au sommet du monde. Quand il eut fini de vomir, il se regarda dans le miroir et se jura qu'il ne traiterait jamais _jamais_ Stiles de cette façon, que Stiles pouvait _penser_ qu'il était assez mature pour avoir une relation avec un homme de vingt-quatre ans, bon dieu, _Derek_ pouvait penser que Stiles était assez mature, mais il avait seize ans et ça concluait l'histoire ici et maintenant.

Le problème, c'est que le petit béguin ne disparu pas.

En fait, ça devint pire.

Stiles passa plus souvent du temps avec Derek, même quand il n'y avait rien en cours. Parfois, Derek pouvait entendre ses battements de cœur accélérer et il pouvait voir Stiles le regarder. Il pouvait dire que Stiles se donnait du courage pour quelque chose. Puis Stiles se parlait pour ne pas le faire et retournait à ce qu'il faisait avant. Mais Derek savait que ça ne durerait pas éternellement. Bon dieu, considérant le degré de self control de Stiles, ça ne durerait vraiment pas très longtemps.

Il commença aussi à faire le même genre de trucs pour Derek qu'il faisait pour Lydia. Des trucs comme 'Oh hey, j'ai vu que tu n'avais pas de mixeur alors je t'ai amené notre ancien et maintenant tu peux faire des milkshakes' ou 'sérieusement, c'est quand la dernière fois que tu as mangé autre chose que des pizzas. Je t'ai fait des courses' ou même 'est-ce que cet endroit peut même recevoir le câble, tiens, tu peux m'emprunter ma collection de dvd Buffy, comme ça tu auras quelque chose de décent à regarder'. C'était plus diffus, parce qu'il semblait avoir appris des erreurs qu'il avait faites avec Lydia, mais c'était quand même plutôt évident.

C'était aussi une façon pour Stiles de s'insinuer dans la vie de Derek, même quand il n'y avait pas de trucs de loups en cours. Stiles commença à se montrer de façon aléatoire, parce qu'il n'avait rien à faire ou Scott était avec Allison ou son père était toujours au travail et Derek réalisa pour la première fois à quel point Stiles pouvais se sentir seul.

Le pire, c'était qu'il aimait bien les visites aléatoires de Stiles. Il commença à les attendre, à reconnaître les pas de Stiles alors qu'il montait jusqu'au loft et entendait son propre cœur accélérer en réponse. Ils regardaient la télé ou parlaient de football ou parfois, Stiles s'enroulait sur le banc sous la grande fenêtre et faisait ses devoirs. Mais quand Stiles se laissa emporter par la fièvre de Lacrosse au début de classe de première et ne vint pas pendant une semaine et que Derek se retrouva à fixer la porte, à juste attendre, il réalisa que ça devenait trop sérieux. Il devait arrêter ça. Il a laissé les choses aller trop loin.

Alors la fois suivante, quand Stiles se montra, Derek se leva de son canapé et ouvrit la porte pour répondre avant que Stiles puisse rentrer comme il le faisait d'habitude. Il ouvrit et se servit de son corps pour bloquer le passage de Stiles.

« Stiles, tu ne peux plus venir ici », avait dit Derek et Stiles l'avait juste regardé, confus et blessé. « Je sais ce que tu essayes de faire, je sais… ce que tu ressens. Et ça n'arrivera pas. Alors tu dois juste… tu dois arrêter. »

La mâchoire de Stiles se durcit furieusement et il dit : « Je ne suis pas stupide, tu sais, j'ai vu la façon dont tu me regardes parfois. Tu ne peux pas me dire que tu ne ressens pas la même chose. Tu ne peux pas me dire que tu ne me veux pas aussi. »

Derek se tendit en entendant ça. Ça allait faire mal, mais c'était une douleur du genre 'arraché le pansement d'un coup'. Mieux valait en finir avec ça, rapidement et proprement. Alors il regarda sérieusement Stiles et dit : « Je. Ne. Veux. Pas. De. Toi. »

Et ferma la porte au nez de Stiles.

Stiles n'était jamais revenu au loft après ça. Même quand il y avait des trucs de meute et que Derek organisait une réunion, Stiles ne venait pas. S'il avait quelque chose à dire, il le disait à Scott à l'avance et Scott faisait le relais avec les autres. Quand ils étaient obligés de se voir, Stiles le traitait avec politesse et rien d'autre. Ils ne se disputaient plus. Si Stiles avait un problème avec quelque chose que Derek avait dit ou fait, il engueulait quelqu'un d'autre qui engueulait ensuite Derek personnellement. C'était comme un genre de 'téléphone arabe'.

Derek _détestait_ ça, mais il pouvait se regarder dans un miroir et savoir qu'il avait fait ce qu'il fallait, qu'il avait peut-être blessé Stiles, mais que Stiles le remercierait plus tard quand il serait assez vieux pour comprendre.

Stiles termina le lycée, va à Columbia et ils ne se virent plus vraiment après ça.

La meute se sépare, parce qu'ils ne se sont jamais réellement liés de la façon dont ils auraient dû. Derek n'a jamais été capable de leur donné un _foyer,_ une _famille_ , pas comme un Alpha est supposé le faire. Il était trop endommagé pour être un Alpha. Avec le recul, il réalise qu'il aurait dû le savoir. Il n'aurait jamais dû essayer.

Mais il reste en contact, parce que peu importe s'ils ont construit une meute ensemble ou non, ces gens sont la seule famille qu'il lui reste. Et quand il quitte Beacon Hills, parce qu'il ne peut plus rester, c'est trop de douleur et trop de souvenirs, il leur donne sa nouvelle adresse. Il déménage quelque fois et finit dans le Wyoming. Il devient ouvrier dans un ranch, parce qu'être dehors lui convient et le dur labeur l'empêche de penser et l'aide à dormir la nuit.

Il n'y a pas de meute ici, mais c'est bien. Il ne veut plus faire partie d'une meute. Il a cessé d'être un Alpha le jour où le dernier membre de la meute a quitté Beacon Hills. Il s'est réveillé le lendemain du jour où Boyd est parti pour Seattle et il a su. Quand il s'est transformé, il a vu le bleu-argent briller dans ses yeux.

Ça lui allait, bien plus qu'il aurait cru l'être. Il n'a jamais voulu être un Alpha et il savait qu'il n'en était pas un bon. Il est un Omega maintenant, comme après la mort de Laura et ça lui convient parfaitement.

Les chevaux ne savent pas trop comment réagir avec lui, mais ils finissent par s'habituer après un moment. Le problème des coyotes dans le ranch s'évanouit quelques semaines après son arrivée, à la surprise des propriétaires. C'est une petite ville, seulement une centaine de personne et il aime ça. Il ne se mêle pas, est toujours poli mais toujours fermement distant. Les propriétaires du ranch lui donnent l'une des cabanes sur la propriété. Il peut courir tout son soûl, sortir et bouger, courir jusqu'à ce que ses démons soient derrière lui, même s'ils le rattrapent toujours quand il s'arrête.

Mais il reste en contact, parce que le loup en lui est un Omega, mais l'humain est toujours humain. Il échange des e-mail avec Boyd et Isaac, et prête l'argent dont Boyd a besoin quand il décide de monter sa propre entreprise en électricité (remboursable en cinq ans, sans intérêt), Scott et Allison l'invitent à leur mariage, mais il n'y va pas, parce que les Argent vont être crispé par le choix d'Allison, sans qu'il ne se montre en plus (En tout cas, c'est la raison qu'il donne, mais un certain plus-si-adolescent avec le crâne rasé va être le témoin et c'est une autre excellente raison de marquer la carte RSVP avec un 'décline avec regrets')

Il lit les articles que Lydia publie dans des journaux scientifiques, même s'il n'y comprend rien et occasionnellement, il voit les résultats des matchs de Jackson sur internet et lui envoie un mot de félicitation quand il le mérite. Il voit Erica à la télé et assiste même à la première d'un film avec elle, parce qu'elle était harcelée et qu'elle voulait quelqu'un de costaud et beau à son bras qui peut se prendre en charge. Il vole jusqu'à Los Angeles pour le week end. Elle essaye de le convaincre de rester plus longtemps, mais le lundi matin, il est parti.

Il parle avec Scott et Allison par Skype et est présenté à leur fille, un magnifique bébé avec des cheveux aile de corbeau et des yeux dorés. « Argent doit chier des briques, » dit-il à Scott qui rit. Il ne sait pas vraiment pourquoi Scott est resté en contact malgré toutes les fois où ils se sont battus, disputés et ont travaillés dans des buts qui se télescopaient uniquement parce qu'ils étaient tous les deux trop fiers et butés (et par 'tous les deux', il veut principalement dire 'lui-même') pour se parler. Mais Scott reste en contact et Derek aime voir le bébé loup-garou et entendre à quel point Chris est inflexible parce qu'il veut faire partie de la vie de sa petite-fille.

Les quelques fois où il pose des questions sur Stiles, il pense être subtil, même s'il ne l'est pas. Il dit des choses en passant comme, « Oh, tu n'as pas parlé de Stiles dernièrement, comment va-t-il ? » Scott répond toujours, mais il ne parle pas de Stiles de lui-même. Il se contente d'attendre que Derek montre son intérêt. Stiles vient de finir Columbia avec _magna cum laude_ (grande distinction), Stiles est à l'académie de police, Stiles est revenu à Beacon Hills pendant un moment parce que son père s'est cassé la jambe au travail, Stiles cherche un travail, mais n'en a pas encore trouvé un. Derek est surpris que Stiles travaille comme policier plutôt que dans un service scientifique ou dans le profilage, mais il réalise plus tard qu'il ne devrait pas l'être, parce que par-dessus tout, Stiles a toujours idolâtré son père et veut suivre ses traces. Un jour, Stiles sera le Shérif d'une petite ville exactement comme Beacon Hills et se sera un rêve devenu réalité. Il aura une vie qui n'aura absolument rien à voir avec Derek ou les loups-garous.

Il est dans le Wyoming depuis quatre ans quand il entre dans le hall principal du ranch pour trouver Stiles juste là.

C'est début Octobre, alors les matinées sont fraîches maintenant et la saison touristique est quasiment terminée. Le ranch a quelques invités et il mène toujours des promenades à cheval chaque jour, mais ce n'est plus qu'une fois par jour au lieu de deux. Une fois l'hiver installé – ce qui peut arriver aux environs de Thanksgiving, ils ne sont pas très haut dans les montagnes, mais ils ne sont pas non plus au niveau de la mer – tout le ranch s'arrête. Il aura toujours ses corvées journalières à faire, mais à part ça, Il va principalement rester assis dans sa cabane, se chauffant avec son petit poêle et broyer du noir. Il est toujours super doué pour broyer du noir.

Au départ, il ne reconnaît pas Stiles et ne voit que l'adjoint en uniforme qui se tient là, discutant avec Carol, qui tient le bureau d'accueil. Chaque centimètre de l'uniforme est parfait : pantalon beige parfaitement repassé et ordonné, t-shirt blanc propre se montrant juste un peu par l'encolure d'une chemise beige parfaitement coordonnée, enrobé dans une veste vert olive parfaitement en ordre. Ils savaient qu'ils allaient avoir un nouvel adjoint. Carnes, l'ancien, a pris sa retraite au noël précédent. Personne n'était pressé d'en engager un nouveau, c'est un endroit tellement tranquille. Le Shérif Benson passe vérifier que tout va bien à l'occasion, mais Cedarville est une des plus petites villes du comté, alors il n'a pas besoin de venir très souvent.

Carol lève la tête quand il entre après ses corvées du matin, pensant aller à la cuisine pour un petit déjeuner, portant un t-shirt gris et sale et ses bottes. « Oh, Derek », dit-elle « Viens rencontrer le nouvel adjoint. C'est… est-ce que je le dis correctement ? Stilinski ? »

« C'est phonétique », dit Stiles et il se tourne pour regarder Derek, tournant ses lunettes de soleil par une branche. « Hey Derek. »

« _Stiles ?_ » Les mots quittent Derek avec tout l'oxygène de son corps.

« Le seul et l'unique », dit Stiles. Le ton est un peu narquois, mais il y a toujours cette indifférence polie dedans et il ne sourit pas.

« Oh, vous vous connaissez ? » demande Carol.

« C'était il y a longtemps. » dit Stiles. Il se tourne vers elle et dit : « Enfin bref, comme je disais sur les feux de signalisation… »

Derek le fixe, essayant de percuter la façon que Stiles a eu de le regarder et ensuite juste… l'écarter. Complètement, totalement l'écarter. Rien sur le temps qui a passé ou qu'il est content de le voir (pourquoi a-t-il même espéré quelque chose comme ça ?), même pas un commentaire sur le fait qu'il sent comme du purin. Rien. Comme s'il n'était même pas là.

Tout ça est déjà assez dur à accepter, mais maintenant, il essaye de faire avec une vague de désir et un soudain instinct grondant de loup qui proclame que Stiles est _sien_ , Stiles est de la _meute_ et il veut à la fois embrasser Stiles jusqu'à ce qu'il soit bleu et frotter son odeur partout sur l'autre homme. Deux choses dont Derek est certain que Stiles n'apprécierait pas.

Parce que Stiles… a de l'allure. Il est _incroyable_. Sa corpulence s'est remplie : il n'est pas et ne sera jamais aussi charpenté que Derek, mais il n'a plus l'air d'une crevette à côté de lui. Il a laissé pousser ses cheveux qui partent en piques dans tous les sens maintenant. Du temps passé au soleil a doté sa peau d'un peu plus de taches de rousseurs et de grains de beauté et Derek veut mordiller chacun d'entre eux, veut enrouler ses mains dans ses cheveux et… Et l'uniforme, _bon dieu,_ il n'y a tout simplement pas de mots pour décrire à quel point l'uniforme va bien à Stiles et ce que ça fait à Derek.

Il se secoue. Stiles n'a plus seize ans, c'est diablement évident, mais il est aussi clairement _pas_ intéressé par une conversation avec Derek. Quand même, il ne peut pas s'en empêcher. Les mots sortent de sa bouche. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Maintenant, il y a de l'irritation sur le visage de Stiles. « Je travaille ici », dit-il, tapotant la plaque sur sa veste. « Nouvel adjoint. T'as pas écouté ? »

« Comme le monde est petit ! », dit vivement Carol. Elle n'est pas exactement fouineuse, mais elle… Non, corrige Derek. Carol est fouineuse. C'est juste qu'il n'y a aucune malice dans sa façon de faire.

« Tu savais que j'étais ici », dit Derek. « Tu n'étais pas surpris. »

« Scott me l'a dit », dit Stiles.

« Alors… Tu savais que j'étais ici quand tu as pris le travail ? », dit Derek. « Tu… es venu me voir ? »

Les yeux de Carol s'éclairent. Elle pense visiblement que c'est la journée la plus intéressante de l'année. Derek a, bien sûr, attiré sa part d'attention féminine, mais il les a toujours repoussées. Les rumeurs sur lui ont courus pendant longtemps, mais ça pourrait être une vraie confirmation.

« Non », dit Stiles, repliant ses lunettes et les plaçant dans sa poche de chemise. « Je suis venu ici parce que je voulais ce genre de travail, que la rémunération était bonne, qu'il y avait une maison que je pouvais louer dans le coin et que ce n'est qu'à une journée de route de Beacon Hills. Ta présence ne l'a pas emporté sur ces avantages. »

Derek tressaille à ces mots. La bouche de Carol s'entrouvre. Après un moment pour s'en remettre, Derek déglutit et dit : « Carol, les écuries sont faites. Peux-tu dire à Wyatt que le premier tour est à onze heures et que j'ai besoin qu'il vérifie Daisy avant. Elle favorise sa patte antérieure droite et je ne vais pas la sortir avant qu'il ne l'ait vue. »

« Euh, ouais, bien sûr », dit Carol, essayant de suivre.

Derek prend une profonde inspiration. « Merci » Il se tourne vers Stiles et montre une froide indifférence. « Adjoint », dit-il avec un hochement de tête.

Stiles hoche la tête en retour et Derek quitte le Hall aussi rapidement qu'il le peut sans se mettre à courir. Il prend quelques minutes pour avoir une dépression nerveuse silencieuse avant qu'il puisse aller à la cuisine pour un petit déjeuner. C'est malheureux, parce que ça veut dire que le temps qu'il y parvienne, Carol a déjà raconté à Sally, la cuisinière, tout ce qui vient de se passer.

« Ancienne flamme, hein ? » Demande Carol, fixant Derek alors qu'il regarde le menu. Le restaurant du Ranch est limité : ils n'ont que quelques options pour chaque repas qui changent tous les jours. « Ça a dû être une sacrée rupture. »

Derek lui jette un regard noir et dit : « Un hachis de bœuf, Sally. » Il n'a pas besoin de dire autre chose, parce qu'elle sait déjà comment il aime ses œufs et qu'il veut des pommes de terre sautées plutôt que des galettes de pommes de terre, avec beaucoup de poivre et d'oignons. Il ajoute en regardant Carol, « Sérieusement, tu ne vois pas qu'il a genre dix ans de moins que moi ? »

« Et ? », demande Carol, en haussant les épaules. « Willow a douze ans de moins qu'Hector », ajoute-t-elle en parlant des propriétaires du ranch.

« Ouais, mais ils se sont rencontrés quand Willow avait la vingtaine », dit Derek. « J'ai rencontré Stiles quand il avait seize ans. »

« Il n'a plus seize ans », dit Sally et laisse échapper un long sifflement. « Bordel, pourquoi les beaux gosses sont-ils gays ? »

Derek ne se donne même pas la peine de répondre. « Mon petit déjeuner, Sally. »

Elle lui rit au nez. Carol dit : « Eh bien, Sally, si tu veux lui jeter un coup d'œil, je l'ai invité à la danse, demain. »

Derek s'étouffe avec son café. « Quoi ? Pourquoi ?! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu en as à faire ? », demande Carol, amusée. « Tu ne viens jamais aux danses. »

« Parce que – » Derek lui jette un regard mauvais. « Parce que tu ne le connais même pas. »

« Heu, et c'est pour ça que je l'ai invité, Derek, pour apprendre à le connaitre. C'est ce que nous faisons quand des nouveaux arrivent en ville. De toute façon, », continue-t-elle vivement, « Il ne vit même pas à Cedarville. C'est l'adjoint pour trois villes et sa maison est à Aspen. Il a dit qu'il venait juste d'emménager pendant le week-end et que c'était son premier jour. Il – Derek, ou est-ce que tu vas ? Et ton petit-déjeuner ? »

« Oublie-le », gronde Derek et il sort du restaurant comme un vent de tempête.

Il en est venu à aimer le ranch au fil des années à vivre ici. Il couvre des acres de terre jusqu'au pied des montagnes Teton. Il travaille avec les chevaux et la terre, alors il y a toujours à faire. Il s'occupe aussi de certaines randonnées et enseigne comment monter à cheval à l'automne et au printemps. Il n'est pas le meilleur des professeurs, mais personne ne s'est jamais plaint de lui.

Ce dont il a vraiment besoin là maintenant, c'est d'être dehors, pas d'être entouré. Alors il prend ses outils et va s'occuper des clôtures qui ont besoin d'avoir les poteaux changés. Il revient juste à temps pour la classe dont il s'occupe. Il y a environ une demi-douzaine d'inviter au Ranch pour le moment. Il n'est pas le plus bavard des guides, mais son physique rattrape ça. Willow a mentionné que le nombre de jeunes femmes du coin qui sont soudain devenues intéressées par la montée à cheval a doublé en deux ans, depuis qu'il a commencé à enseigner.

Il se débrouille pour passer toute la journée à l'extérieur avant de rentrer dans sa cabane et de se faire un sandwich. Il vérifie pour voir si Scott est connecté et comme il l'est, il l'appelle.

« Hey Derek ! » dit Scott, ou du moins Derek suppose que c'est Scott, puisque la webcam est penchée vers le bas. Elle est remise correctement quelques minutes plus tard et le visage de Scott est visible. Il a Annie sur ses genoux. Elle porte un petit pull avec des grenouilles dessus.

« Onc'e Derek ! » dit-elle en agitant la main. Personne ne lui a dit d'appeler Derek comme ça elle semble être venue à la conclusion que Derek est son oncle toute seule, en dépit du fait qu'ils ne se sont jamais vus en personne.

« Hey ma mignonne », dit Derek. Pour Scott, il ajoute : « Cette conversation pourrait impliquer des obscénités. »

Scott ricane et ensuite dit : « Va voir ta mère, okay ? » et laisse Annie descendre de ses genoux. « Quoi de neuf ? »

« Bordel, pourquoi tu m'as pas dit que Stiles venait ici ? »

Scott cligne des yeux. « Tu veux dire qu'il a _pris_ le job dans le Wyoming ? » demande-t-il. La surprise sur son visage est sincère. Scott n'a jamais été doué pour mentir ou faire semblant. « Mince, je ne pensais pas qu'il le ferait. »

« Tu lui as dit que j'étais là ? »

« Ouais, ouais, il me parlait des différentes offres qu'il avait. Il disait qu'il en avait eu une dans le Wyoming qui était pour l'instant la meilleure et j'ai dit «'Oh, où dans le Wyoming ?' et il me l'a dit et j'ai dit 'Putain de merde, c'est là que Derek se planque' et il a juste dit 'oh' et après ça, n'a plus rien dit du tout. Je me suis dit que c'était un 'ok, je suppose que je ne prendrais pas ce job' immédiat, sinon je t'aurais prévenu. Mais je suppose qu'il voulait suffisamment le job pour que… »

Scott voit l'expression sur le visage de Derek, la façon dont il a l'air de se vider de son sang par une blessure interne. « Je suppose que ça, euh, ça ne s'est pas très bien passé. »

« Il ne m'a même pas _regardé._ », dit Derek en essayant de ne pas laisser son amertume se montrer dans sa voix.

Scott se frotte l'arrière du crâne. « Ouais… Je suppose qu'il est toujours super énervé. »

« Sans déc, Sherlock. » dit Derek. « T'as d'autres conseils utiles ? »

Scott lève les mains comme pour se rendre. « Hey, je reste en dehors de ça. Je suis resté en dehors à ce moment-là et je reste en dehors maintenant. Tu devras juste trouver l'adulte mature et responsable que je sais être là quelque part et le traiter comme un adulte mature et responsable. »

Comme le statut d'adulte mature de Stiles est la moitié du problème, Derek ne poursuit pas la conversation. Il essaye de se rappeler depuis combien de temps ils ont quittés Beacon Hills. Sept ans ? Huit ? Il n'a pas vraiment suivi le temps qui a passé. De toute façon, Stiles est au milieu de la vingtaine et en théorie, ça le place dans l'âge adulte.

Il regarde un film sans en voir une seule image et lorsqu'il va se coucher, il reste à fixer le plafond pendant un long moment.

Les week-ends sont les moments les plus occupés au Ranch. Il n'a pas vraiment de jour de repos à proprement dit, parce que les chevaux ont toujours besoin d'être pansés, mais certains jours sont plus occupés que d'autres. C'est un « travail jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus rien à faire » pendant la semaine et ça ne l'embête pas. Mais les week ends, c'est là où ils ont le plus de touristes, font le plus de randonnées et donnent la plupart des leçons.

La danse du samedi soir est quelque chose que Willow a mis en place l'année précédente et qui est devenue très populaire. Ils l'accueillent une fois par mois et ça alterne entre de la danse en ligne et de la danse en quadrille. Derek n'est jamais allé à aucune parce qu'il ne sait pas danser, n'a aucune envie d'apprendre et ne veut pas voir les femmes le zieuter de façon spéculative une soirée entière. Et il ne va certainement pas aller à celle-ci. Il se fiche que Stiles ait été invité.

Malheureusement pour lui, Carol pense autrement. Elle vient à sa cabane à sept heures, une heure et demie avant que la danse débute. « Allez, hop hop ! » dit-elle, « tu ne pas porter ça. Va te doucher ! »

« Quoi ? » demande Derek. « Carol, je – »

« Nope », dit-elle. « Absolument pas. Si tu n'y vas pas, tu vas passer la prochaine semaine à te morfondre parce que tu n'y es pas allé. Tu devrais au moins essayer de lui parler. »

« Parce que ça s'est _tellement bien_ passé hier », dit Derek.

« T'as été pris par surprise », dit Carol. « Je sais que tu as passé les dernières 24h à penser à toutes les choses que tu aurais aimé pouvoir dire. Donc, c'est ta chance d'en dire certaines. Douche. Maintenant. »

« C'est bon, j'y vais », dit Derek, principalement parce qu'il travaille avec Carol depuis assez longtemps pour savoir qu'elle ne laissera pas tomber et qu'il est plus facile de faire sortir de sa cabane en faisant ce qu'elle dit. Il saute dans la douche et en sort dix minutes plus tard pour la trouver fouillant dans sa garde-robe. « Sors de là. »

« T'as autre chose que des jeans et des t-shirts ? » demande-t-elle.

« Je travaille dans un putain de ranch », claque-t-il. « Qu'est-ce que je devrais avoir d'autre ? »

Carol soupire. Elle lui rappelle Laura parfois – autoritaire et avec cette attitude de 'je sais mieux que toi' – même si Laura arrivait mieux à le manier. Il peut l'admettre maintenant, avec le recul. « Celui-là », dit-elle en lui jetant un col V bordeaux. Ensuite, elle lui jette un nouveau coup d'œil. « Rase-toi ! C'est quoi ton problème ? »

Derek frotte une main contre sa barbe.

« C'est quoi le problème avec mon visage ? »

« On dirait un ours qui sort d'hibernation. Rasoir. »

Grondant, Derek va dans la salle de bains et se rase. Son visage lui semble étrange après. Il n'arrive pas à se souvenir de la dernière fois où il a été rasé de frais. Il met le t-shirt bordeaux et le jean noir usé que Carol lui donne et lace ses bottes. Elle prend la pose et l'examine. « Ça ira », dit-elle finalement et l'attrape par le poignet.

La danse est en plein swing quand ils arrivent. Derek scanne la piste pour trouver Stiles, mais en le voit nulle part. Il ne sait pas s'il est déçu ou soulagé. De toute façon, ça ne dure pas, puisqu'une minute plus tard, il repère Stiles se tenant près de la table des rafraichissements. Il est habillé décontracté avec une de ces chemises à carreaux qu'il portait toujours au lycée et une paire de jeans. Il sourit – correction, il _rit_ – et la vue envoie une soudaine et inexplicable douleur à travers le torse de Derek.

« Va lui parler », ordonne Carol sévèrement. « Tu ne sais pas danser de toute façon. »

Derek soupire, mais avance. Il attrape un verre de limonade sur la table et considère l'idée d'avoir une bière à la place. Sûrement, cette conversation se passerait mieux avec de l'alcool. Mais il approche Stiles parce que, merde, il est adulte, ils le sont tous les deux et ça ne peut _probablement_ pas être pire que la façon dont Stiles lui a claqué une porte métaphorique au nez la veille.

« Hey euh… Hey Stiles », dit-il et grimace à sa tentative de paraître décontracté. « Alors euh… Comment tu trouves Cedarville ? »

« C'est sympa », dit Stiles, sur un ton complètement neutre.

« Je suppose que tu viens juste d'emménager, hein ? »

« Semaine dernière. » acquiesce Stiles.

Derek se triture les méninges pour un sujet de conversation qui détendrait Stiles. « Comment va ton père ? »

« Bien », dit Stiles.

Les réponses d'un et deux mots commencent à faire flipper Derek. Il n'a jamais connu Stiles aussi peu communicatif. Si c'est l'idée que Stiles se fait de se conduire en adulte responsable, c'est plus douloureux que de coller sa langue dans un nid de frelons. Il pense que parler d'amis communs pourrait aider. « Alors euh, j'ai entendu dire qu'Allison était encore enceinte. »

« Je sais », dit Stiles.

Derek cherche un pont qui lui permettrait de traverser.

« Et toi ? Tu as euh tu vois quelqu'un ? »

« Peut-être, » dit Stiles. « Peut-être pas. » Il y a une pause bien marquée. « Peut-être que tu devrais aller te faire foutre. »

Au moins, ce sont des réponses de plus de deux syllabes. Derek pense qu'il devrait peut-être en être content. Au moins, la réponse est très Stiles-esque. « Ok, j'aurais pas dû – »

« Non », dit Stiles. « T'aurais pas dû. » Pour la première fois, il y a une émotion dans sa voix. « Ouais, j'ai eu des petits amis. J'ai eu des petites amies. J'en ai eu _beaucoup_. Tu sais pourquoi ? Parce qu'après que tu m'aies _claqué la porte au nez_ , j'étais tellement désespérer de me sentir voulu que je suis sorti avec tous ceux qui m'ont demandé et j'ai baisé avec tous ceux qui étaient prêt à me toucher. Ok ? T'es _content_ maintenant, Derek ? »

Derek recule d'un pas. « Je ne voulais pas – »

« Tu sais quoi ? J'en ai rien à foutre de ce que tu 'voulais'. Je ne veux rien avoir à foutre avec toi. Je suis venue à cette stupide soirée pour rencontrer des personnes qui _ne sont pas toi_ , maintenant, dégage de mon chemin avant que je t'asperge de bombe au poivre. »

Derek déglutit et hoche la tête. « Je – ok, ouais. » dit-il et se détourne.

Carol le rattrape alors qu'il va passer la porte. Il se tourne et lui gronde dessus, c'est un miracle qu'il ne se transforme pas. Même comme ça, elle le lâche, prise par surprise par l'expression sur son visage et le laisse quitter la pièce. Il commence à courir au moment même où il est à l'air libre et ne s'arrête pas avant d'être à un bon kilomètre. Il lève la tête et hurle.

Les loups hurlent pour signaler la position de leur meute, mais Derek n'obtient aucune réponse.


	2. Chapter 2

_Merci à tous et toutes pour l'accueil chaleureux que vous avez fait à cette fic ^^_

 _Je n'ai pas donné le rythme de publication, parce que je n'en ai pas en fait. Je sais c'est moche, mais ça va vraiment être quand j'aurais le temps -_- Ecriture de roman et correction oblige, je ne touche pas terre des fois ^^"_

 _Bisous tout plein et bonne lecture_

* * *

 _ **RAR**_

 _ **Rippley44** : J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant ^^_

 _ **Mathou56** : J'avoue oui, Derek me fait aussi beaucoup de peine. Attend de savoir pourquoi il a fait ce qu'il a fait, tu vas avoir envie de l'enrouler dans une couverture et de le garder contre toi toute ta vie ;)_

 _ **Guest** : contente que ça te plaise ^^_

 _ **Guest** : Bien sûr que tu as le droit d'adorer, c'est même le but ^^ Mais non tu ne vas pas mourir, regarde la suite est là ;)_

* * *

Plus tard, bien plus tard, Derek réalise qu'Erica Reyes est vraiment la dernière personne qu'il aurait dû contacter pour obtenir de la sympathie. Le problème, c'est que personne ne se propose. Isaac et Boyd ne sont pas ouverts, Lydia est toujours trop occupée, Jackson le regarderait comme s'il venait d'une autre planète. Et pour Scott et Allison, quand Derek a essayé d'aborder le sujet, Scot a dit : « Whoa, whoa, je ne vais _pas_ parler de la vie sexuelle que Stiles a eu à l'université avec toi et ne me demande même pas pourquoi je n'ai jamais rien dit, parce que les mots 'absolument pas tes affaires' me viennent à l'esprit. »

Donc Derek appelle Erica, parce que merde, il _doit_ en parler à quelqu'un et Erica commence immédiatement à se foutre de lui comme si c'était la chose la plus drôle qu'elle ait jamais entendu. « Comment tu peux _ne pas savoir_ à quel point Stiles est devenu mignon en grandissant. », demande-t-elle. « T'as pas vu les photos du mariage de Scott et Allison ? »

Derek grimace et essaye de ne pas penser à Stiles en costume. « Non. Scott me les a envoyés par mail, mais je l'ai effacé sans l'ouvrir. »

« T'es un tel abruti. », dit Erica, riant toujours. « Sérieusement ? Tu ne réalises même pas à quel point t'es mordu ? »

« Erica, bordel », gronde Derek dans le téléphone. « Tu ne m'aides pas. Il a dit… » En dépit de tous ses efforts, la voix de Derek s'altère. « Il a carrément dit que je l'avais foutu en l'air. Qu'après ce que je lui ai fait, il a couché avec tous ceux qui voulaient bien le toucher. »

« Ouais. Et ? » demande Erica.

« Et ? », répète Derek. « J'ai besoin de trouver chacune de ces personnes et leur casser les doigts. »

« Calme-toi, rayon de soleil », dit Erica. « Oui, Stiles s'est un peu laissé emporter à l'université. Alors quoi ? A Beacon Hills, même avant de devenir ce séduisant badass qu'il est aujourd'hui, tout le monde était tellement habitué au Stiles empoté, maigre et au crâne rasé que personne n'a réalisé. Alors quand il est arrivé à l'université, il a été du genre 'Salut les filles'. Il a fait la même chose que moi après la morsure et je ne t'ai pas vu flipper à cause de ça. »

Derek ne sait pas trop quoi dire, parce qu'il est sûr que sa réponse instinctive 'Tu n'es pas Stiles' fera qu'Erica se moquera encore plus de lui. « T'as pas eu l'air foutu en l'air à cause de ça. »

« Ouais, pas plus que Stiles jusqu'à ce qu'il te revoie. Merde, Der, tu parles de Stiles ayant une vie sexuelle comme si c'était le dixième signe de l'apocalypse ou je ne sais quoi. Détends-toi. »

Derek se force à prendre une profonde inspiration. De nombreuses profondes inspirations. « C'est pas ma faute. C'est comme ça qu'il l'a dit. »

« Ouais, parce qu'il savait que ça t'ennuierait. Ce n'est pas comme s'il avait bu jusqu'à l'inconscience avant d'être passé à la ronde comme des bonbons. Il a eu du bon temps, c'est tout. Je veux dire, il n'a eu la Chlamydia qu'une – »

« Erica », gronde Derek.

« Quoi ? Tu voulais savoir. »

« Ouais, et bien, il n'a pas le droit d'être en colère contre moi. », craque Derek. « Ouais, j'ai refusé de sortir avec lui quand il avait seize ans. Il agit comme si c'était la fin du monde ! Si j'avais couché avec _toi_ quand tu avais seize ans, j'aurais été ostracisé. Et arrêté. »

« Euh non, Derek, il est en colère contre toi parce que tu as été un trou du cul. Genre, un gigantesque trou du cul. Ils ne font pas de godes assez gros pour le trou du cul que tu étais. »

Derek lui raccroche au nez. Il fulmine pendant quelques minutes avant de la rappeler et embraye aussitôt. « Allez ! C'est de _Stiles_ qu'on parle. Je devais être putain de clair ! Pour Stiles, oui veut dire oui, peut-être veut dire oui et non veut dire 'je vais sérieusement réfléchir à ta proposition'. Si je n'avais pas été un trou du cul complet, il n'aurait jamais arrêté d'essayer. »

« Oh et la réponse 'reviens quand tu auras dix-huit ans' aurait été teeeeeellement difficile pour toi », dit Erica.

« Il n'aurait pas attendu – »

« Tu te fous de ma gueule ? Le Stiles de seize ans aurait attendu jusqu'à ce que le soleil s'écrase sur terre si tu le lui avais demandé. Il était amoureux de toi à ce point-là. »

Derek grimace. « Il aurait _dit_ qu'il attendrait, mais il aurait continué à me lancer ces, ces regards et je – »

« Oh, alors le problème, c'était que tu ne te faisais pas confiance. C'est bon à savoir. », dit Erica. « Tu es toujours le même magnifique idiot que tu as toujours été. » Et cette fois, c'est elle qui lui raccroche au nez.

Derek passe un certain temps à se taper la tête contre le mur, avant d'aller couper du bois. Il a besoin de bouger, de sortir le loup grondant de son système. Le bloc pour couper le bois se trouve à l'avant du ranch. (Avant, c'était à l'arrière, mais l'habitude de couper du bois qu'a Derek quand il est frustré attire des visiteurs.) Il y traine ce qui ressemble à un arbre entier et se met au travail. Plus tard, bien plus tard, il est enfin arrivé à assez s'épuiser pour se doucher et dormir.

Il se dit que ce n'est pas grave. Il doit tourner la page. Stiles ne va manifestement ni pardonner ni oublier, alors leur relation à partir de maintenant va quasiment être inexistante. Ce n'est pas comme s'il avait à faire avec les adjoints du shérif tous les jours. Il ne voyait Carnes qu'environ une fois par mois et encore. Il va juste prétendre que Stiles n'est même pas là et Stiles va être très content de prétendre que Derek est un étranger et ils n'auront pas à se voir.

Bien sûr, ça foire deux matins plus tard, lorsqu'il arrive après avoir terminé ses corvées matinales pour trouver Stiles au restaurant, pelletant une énorme assiette de steak et d'œufs. Il vérifie qu'il a bien vu, puis se glisse avec précaution dans la cuisine, espérant ne pas être remarqué. « Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? », demande-t-il à Sally.

« Il mange un petit déjeuner », répond Sally. « Ça ressemble à quoi ? »

« Ouais, mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi _ici_? »

Sally hausse les sourcils. « Derek », dit-elle. « Combien de restaurants y a-t-il à Cedarville ? »

« Deux », marmonne Derek.

« Alors, si l'adjoint décide de s'offrir un petit déjeuner, quelles sont les chances qu'il atterrisse ici ? »

« Cinquante-cinquante », dit Derek, devenant plus amer les minutes passant.

« Bien. Maintenant que tu as appréhendé ce concept basique, est-ce que tu veux un petit déjeuner ? »

« Non », claque Derek et il sort de la cuisine.

Le problème, dans une petite ville comme Cedarville, c'est qu'il est virtuellement impossible d'y éviter _quiconque_. Il se cogne dans Stiles à la quincaillerie. Il doit passer à côté de lui au coin de Main et Cedar, où il se tient et discute avec quelques habitants. Ils se tiennent l'un à côté de l'autre dans la file d'attente à la caisse de la supérette. (Cedarville n'a pas de supermarché. Le plus proche est à Rock Springs qui est a plus de quarante-cinq minutes de route.)

Et chaque mardi matin, réglé comme une horloge, Stiles est au restaurant du ranch, mangeant son petit déjeuner. Derek ne peut s'empêcher de le regarder avec un certain amusement. Après avoir vu Stiles harceler tout le monde pour manger plus sainement, en particulier son père, il ne semble pas franchement concerné par son propre cholestérol. Il commande toujours le plat le moins sain du menu, que ce soit accompagné de pain perdu ou de saucisses et d'omelettes au fromage. Bien sûr, Stiles est jeune et en forme et peut s'en sortir, mais c'est quand même drôle.

Il mange en buvant deux tasses de café noir et ensuite, discute quelques minutes avec Hector, du temps, des affaires, du sport. Puis, il dit au revoir et s'en va. Derek se retrouve toujours de l'autre côté du restaurant, mangeant ostensiblement son propre repas, le visage dans le journal, mais vraiment, il regarde juste Stiles.

Ils n'ont pas échangé plus de deux mots jusqu'à ce que ça fasse un mois que Stiles soit en ville. Derek a toujours la Camaro et, parfois, il va conduire, tard le soir, juste pour se sortir de sa cabane pendant quelques temps. Les routes sont généralement vides et il peut brûler un peu d'énergie sans trop d'efforts. Il est sur le chemin du retour pendant l'une de ces virées quand il voit les lumières rouges et bleues de son rétroviseur. « Merde », marmonne-t-il et se met sur le bas-côté.

Il espère, vraiment, _vraiment_ , que ce n'est pas Stiles. Il y a quelques autres flics dans le coin et bien sûr, il y a la patrouille de l'autoroute. Mais c'est Stiles qui marche jusqu'à sa fenêtre, baisse les yeux sur Derek et dit d'un ton égal : « Permis et carte grise, s'il te plaît. »

Derek soupire et les tend. Stiles retourne à sa voiture de patrouille sans un mot. Derek fixe le plafond de la Camaro et essaye de ne pas penser à Stiles dans ce satané uniforme.

Stiles revient quelques minutes plus tard. « Alors », dit-il, « je suppose que tu sais pourquoi je t'ai fait te garer. »

« Allez Stiles », dit Derek, essayant de ne pas soupirer. « Ne sois pas comme ça. C'est le milieu de la nuit, la route est totalement vide. Tout le monde roule vite ici. »

Stiles le regarde durement pendant une minute. Il a dû s'entrainer pour avoir son visage de flic, parce que franchement, il est un peu intimidant. Il balade aussi le faisceau de sa lampe torche, illuminant l'arrière de la voiture et, allez, Derek sait qu'il a probablement été entraîné à le faire, mais c'est quand même putain d'insultant. « Preuve d'assurance », dit-il.

« Quoi ? Stiles – »

« Tu l'as ou pas ? »

Derek gronde, sort son portefeuille et en tire la carte. Stiles la prend et l'examine avec plus d'attention qu'il n'en a besoin. Quand Derek la reprend, il dit : « Tu vas enfin m'écrire cette putain d'amende et me laisser partir ? » Il y a une pause sans équivoque après ça. Puis, Stiles dit : « Sortez de la voiture, s'il vous plaît monsieur. »

« Quoi ? », répète Derek, se sentant stupide. « Bordel Stiles, c'est quoi ton problème ? »

« Je vais te demander de faire un test de sobriété, parce que tu _dois_ être bourré ou planer pour penser que dire des trucs comme 'écrire cette putain d'amende' est une bonne idée. Sors de la voiture. »

« Je ne peux pas _être_ bourré, tu le sais aussi bien que moi. »

« Est-ce que tu refuses de sortir de la voiture ? Parce que si c'est le cas, je vais être obligé de t'arrêter. »

Derek défait sa ceinture de sécurité et sort, claquant la porte si fort que le bruit le fait tressaillir. « Ecoute », dit-il. « Tu es furieux, je le comprends. J'ai de mon mieux pour t'éviter parce que c'est ce que tu voulais. Mais tu ne peux pas m'arrêter parce que je t'ai mis en colère quand tu étais ado. »

Stiles plisse les yeux. Puis, il prend une profonde inspiration. « Ok », dit-il. « Tu as probablement raison. Au moins sur le fait que je ne me soucie pas assez de t'arrêter pour risquer une enquête pour abus d'autorité quand je n'ai le job que depuis un mois. Mais je te colle quand même une amende. Tu allais à 130 sur une route limitée à 90km/h, bon dieu. Remonte dans ta voiture. »

Derek fait ce qu'il lui dit. Il fulmine et regarde droit devant lui jusqu'à ce que Stiles revienne avec l'amende, qu'il prend et fourre dans la boite à gants. Ensuite, comme pour rajouter du sel sur la plaie, Stiles dit : « Bonne soirée monsieur Hale. » et retourne à sa voiture de patrouille. Derek s'étouffe presque de rage, mais il arrive à la ravaler jusqu'à ce que Stiles redémarre et passe à côté de lui alors qu'il reste assis là.

Il rentre directement et appelle Scott, même s'il est 23 heures. « Tu dois lui parler. », gronde-t-il.

« Quoi ? », dit Scott clairement à moitié endormi. « A qui ? »

« Stiles ! », crie Derek. « Tu dois lui parler ! »

Scott gémit. « Non », dit-il. « Je ne dois vraiment pas. »

« Convaincs-le de déménager ailleurs. De prendre un autre job. »

« Ok, la dernière fois que j'ai convaincu Stiles de faire quelque chose, il avait huit ans et j'ai réussi à lui faire lécher une grenouille en lui disant que ça lui donnerait des supers pouvoirs. Il est plus têtu qu'une mule. Pourquoi tu ne l'évites pas ? »

« Je ne peux pas ! Tu ne comprends absolument pas à quel point cet endroit est petit. C'est genre le quart de la taille de Beacon Hills. Il est partout où je vais ! »

« Je suppose donc que 'le traiter comme un adulte' ne fonctionne pas ? », demande Scott en baillant, clairement pas aussi concerné qu'il devrait l'être. « Pourquoi tu n'essayes pas quelque chose de radical, comme t'excuser ? »

Derek gronde. « Je refuse de m'excuser pour avoir fait ce qu'il fallait. »

« Peut-être que tu pourrais t'excuser d'avoir fait ce qu'il fallait de la pire façon possible. », suggère Scott.

« T'es putain d'inutile », dit Derek et il raccroche. Ça le travaille toujours le lendemain matin quand il va au restaurant et que – bien sûr – Stiles est là, mangeant les célèbres œufs brouillés-bacon de Sally. Puisqu'être rationnel et mature ne lui a rien apporté, il marche droit sur Stiles et dit : « Pourquoi tu continues à venir ici ? »

« La nourriture est bonne », dit Stiles. « C'est un pays libre, non ? »

« Est-ce que tu le fais pour m'emmerder ? », demande Derek. « Est-ce que t'es un putain de harceleur ? »

« Je le fais parce que la nourriture est bonne », dit Stiles. « Et parce que c'est mon travail de vérifier que tout va bien. Pourquoi _tu_ es là ? Je sais que normalement tu ne manges pas ici. Tu manges chez toi. Sally me l'a dit. Mais chaque mardi, réglé comme une horloge, tu es là, à me regarder manger mon petit déjeuner. Alors, qui harcèle qui ? »

Derek rougit parce que Stiles a absolument raison. Son idée du petit déjeuner est normalement quelques toasts ou Pop Tarts, qu'il mange dans sa cabane avant de sortir faire ses corvées matinales. Merde, il se lève à 5h, parfois plus tôt, soit 1h30 avant l'ouverture du restaurant. Au moment où Sally sert le petit déjeuner, il travaille aux écuries depuis une heure ou deux. Il a seulement commencé à venir manger au restaurant quand il a réalisé que Stiles était là.

Il prend une profonde inspiration et essaye de se souvenir du conseil que Scott et Erica lui ont donné. « Ecoute », dit-il. « Nous devons parler. C'est stupide. Si nous vivons tous les deux dans cette ville, nous devons au moins être capable d'être aimable l'un envers l'autre. »

« Je suis aimable », dit Stiles. « C'est toi qui a un problème. »

Derek serre les mâchoires. « Tu sais ce que je veux dire. »

« Ouais, tu veux dire que tu ne veux pas que je sois 'aimable', tu veux que je sois amical et que j'agisse comme si rien de ce qui s'est passé n'était arrivé. Ce qui, pour être honnête, n'arrivera pas. »

« Bon dieu, Stiles », dit Derek. « Pourquoi tu as pris ce putain de travail ? Tu ne peux pas dire que ce n'est pas à cause de moi ! »

« Oh, je ne peux pas ? », gronde Stiles et Derek le voit venir, mais ça fait quand même un mal de chien. « Ce. N'était. Pas. A. Cause. De toi ! »

Stiles se lève avec tellement de violence que sa chaise frappe le mur et il quitte le restaurant, laissant son assiette à moitié pleine. Derek la fixe, puis sort lentement son portefeuille et laisse tomber un billet de vingt pour couvrir le repas puisque dans sa fureur, Stiles est parti sans payer. Ensuite, Derek va trouver Hector. Il a l'impression de se mouvoir à travers une brume.

Hector, le propriétaire et manager du ranch est dans le champ, pansant l'un des chevaux. « Qu'as-tu en tête, fiston ? »

« Je… » Derek tend la main et caresse la crinière du cheval. « Vous savez que j'adore être ici, pas vrai ? »

« Sûr », dit Hector, surpris. « Je le sais. »

« Alors… » Derek déglutit. « Je suis vraiment désolée de faire ça, mais euh, je dois partir. »

Hector ne le regarde pas, continuant de démêler les nœuds de la crinière du cheval. « A cause du bel adjoint, hm ? »

« Seigneur », dit Derek. « Est-ce qu'il y a une personne dans cette ville qui _ne sait pas_? »

« Ragots de petites villes », dit Hector en haussant les épaules. Derek suppose qu'il est plus chanceux que d'autres. La bigoterie règne souvent dans les petites villes, mais il n'y a rien de tel ici. La boulangerie du centre est tenue par un couple gay et tout le monde les traite avec respect et gentillesse. « Tu sais comment ça se passe. Mais je pense que partir en courant serait une erreur. »

« Oh non, je suis quasi sûr que me barrer en courant serait la chose la plus intelligente que j'aurais jamais faite. », dit Derek. « Certaines choses… ne peuvent pas être arrangées, vous savez ? Et je suis quasi sûr que ce que je lui ai fait en fait partie. »

« Ecoute, je ne veux pas les détails », dit Hector, « mais il est évident que tu es toujours dingue de lui. Crois-moi. Je suis un vieil homme maintenant et j'ai fait ma part d'erreurs. » Ses yeux pétillent un peu. « Peut-être que tu as juste besoin de lui laisser un peu de temps. Le laisser retomber sur ses pieds. Je vais te dire. Reste cet hiver. Si rien n'a changé au printemps, tourne la page. »

Derek se renfrogne et dit : « Si j'essaye de partir au printemps, vous allez dire 'tu ne peux pas partir maintenant, c'est le début de la saison touristique'. »

Hector lui sourit. « Tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir de ne pas vouloir perdre le meilleur ouvrier que j'ai jamais eu. »

Derek se renfrogne un peu plus. « Bien. », dit-il. « Je reste cet hiver, mais si les choses craignent toujours en Avril, je pars que vous le vouliez ou non. »

« D'accord », dit Hector.

Après ça, il n'essaye pas de parler à Stiles. Il le laisse s'installer, se dit-il. Bien sûr. Ça a plus de sens que tous les autres conseils qu'il a eus. Alors quand ils se croisent, il hoche simplement la tête et dit : « Adjoint » et Stiles hoche également la tête, mais ne dit pas un mot. Il y a différents degrés de gêne suivant qui est là et ce que porte Stiles, mais heureusement l'hiver arrive, alors il a tendance à porter plus de vêtements. Derek doit toujours écraser cette impulsion de sauter sur Stiles chaque fois qu'il le voit pour mettre son odeur partout sur lui. Ça n'a aucun sens. Il n'avait pas cette impulsion avec les autres membres de la meute. Ça concerne juste Stiles.

A sa grande surprise, Hector a raison. Ça _devient_ mieux. C'est douloureux, terriblement lent, mais aussi longtemps qu'il ne pousse pas les choses, ça s'améliore.

Il tourne à un coin de la quincaillerie quand il voit Stiles froncer les sourcils devant des tuyaux et demande : « Tu as besoin d'aide ? »

« Ouais, euh… On est supposé avoir les premiers froids cette nuit. Quelqu'un a dit qu'il fallait que je sois sûr que mes tuyaux soient bien isolés. » Stiles hausse les épaules. « Pas un problème qu'on avait en Californie. »

« Prend juste du ruban isolant », dit Derek. « Enroule-le sur tout ce que tu vois. »

« Ruban quoi ? » demande Stiles.

« Viens, je vais te montrer », dit Derek et l'emmène dans la bonne partie du magasin. Bobby, le responsable, arrive et commence à expliquer à Stiles comment l'utiliser et Derek dit : « Euh, à plus tard adjoint. » et Stiles hoche la tête et lui fait un signe de la main. C'est leur première conversation en Derek ne sait pas combien d'années qui ne lui donne pas envie de se rouler en position fœtale.

Une semaine et demie plus tard, ils ont la première chute de neige. Plus de 20 cm en une seule nuit. Derek, comme à son habitude, passe avec sa pelle à neige pour aider les autres résidents. Il n'est même pas surpris de voir que Stiles fait la même chose. La veuve Swanson les invite à boire un cidre chaud et leur parle de ses chats. Ils passent vingt minutes sans se détester.

Quelques temps après ça, la livraison de la supérette est repoussée à cause du temps et Stiles rationne les produits comme l'eau et les pommes de terre parce que sinon, les gens commencent à se disputer. Derek finit par rester pour donner un coup de main et quand lui et Stiles vont prendre le dernier filet d'oranges en même temps, leurs mains se touchent. Derek se recule comme s'il venait de se brûler et dit : « Prends-le ». Ils ont une de ces conversations 'non toi', 'non _toi_ ', jusqu'à ce que Stiles dise : « Partageons. » et c'est ce qu'ils font. Trois oranges chacun.

Pendant les vacances de Noël, Stiles rentre à Beacon Hills pour voir son père et décide de laisser son chien au ranch pour la semaine. Derek avait vu un berger allemand avec lui, mais n'avait pas réalisé que le chien lui appartenait. Son nom est Cass, parce que, pour citer Stiles 'C'est ce qu'elle fait, elle casse les choses'. Elle est plutôt prudente envers Derek, mais ils apprennent à s'entendre. Hector prend soin d'elle la plupart du temps, mais c'est Derek qui est là quand Stiles revient la chercher, le soir du réveillon du jour de l'an. Cass lui saute dessus et Stiles rit. Ils s'engagent ensuite dans un combat de lutte impromptu.

« Elle ne vous a pas embêté, j'espère ? », dit Stiles, frottant vigoureusement son chien derrière les oreilles.

« Non, elle a été gentille. », dit Derek. « Tu devrais la ramener plus souvent. Je crois qu'elle aime courir après les chats de la grange. »

« Le cercle de la vie », dit Stiles, amusé. Il voit la bannière pour la nouvelle année derrière le bureau et dit : « Alors, il arrive quelque chose d'excitant pour le réveillon du jour de l'an ? »

« Ouais, je reste debout jusqu'à 9h30 au lieu de 9h », dit Derek. « Et je bois un verre de ginger ale dans une flute en plastique. »

Stiles rit. « La vie nocturne du Wyoming, hein ? »

« Ouais, t'es pas venu au bon endroit si tu cherchais un endroit excitant. »

« C'est bien », dit Stiles. « Ginger ale et au lit à 9h30 me vont. »

« Bien, je vais euh… te voir plus tard, alors », dit Derek.

Il y a un redoux inattendu à la mi-février et Derek décide de marcher jusqu'en ville pour prendre son déjeuner. A la moitié du chemin, il voit la voiture de patrouille de Stiles garée sur le bas-côté, le long d'autres voitures. Stiles est en train d'en sortir lorsqu'il le rejoint. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demande Derek, mais la réponse devient vite évidente quand il voit la maitresse de primaire Mia Coughlin, pleurant. Derek lève la tête et voit sa fille s'accrocher à la moitié d'une tour de lignes à haute tension. « Oh merde. »

« Elle essayait d'attraper son ballon », dit Mia en pleurant. « Il lui échapper des mains et elle a cru qu'elle pouvait l'atteindre. »

« Ok, ça va aller », dit Stiles, rassurant, en posant la main sur la tour.

« Stiles, attend » laisse échapper Derek, avant de pouvoir penser à une meilleure idée. Quand Stiles hausse un sourcil, il dit : « Est-ce qu'on ne devrait pas appeler les pompiers ? »

« Ils n'arriveront pas avant 20 minutes, au mieux. Elle pourrait tomber. », dit Stiles.

Derek se souvient soudain des combats contre le Kanima, des loups-garous sauvages et des Alphas en colère, toutes ces choses qu'il a laissées derrière lui et du fait que Stiles n'a jamais reculé devant le danger. « Laisse-moi y aller », dit-il.

Le message sous-jacent est clair 'parce que si je tombe, je ne ferais pas mal alors que toi, oui.' Stiles plisse les yeux en regardant Derek pendant un long moment avant de dire : « Qui est le flic ici ? » avant de commencer à grimper. Derek fait les cent pas en petits cercles serrés, les yeux rivés sur Stiles alors qu'il monte. Au moment où il atteint la petite fille, Derek est à bout de nerfs. Stiles reste là presque cinq minutes, la calmant et la convaincant de se tenir à lui, il va la faire descendre, ça va aller. Puis, quand la gamine s'accroche à son torse, il redescend. Quand les pieds de Stiles touchent le sol, Derek relâche le souffle qu'il n'avait même pas conscience de retenir.

Mia pleure et attrape sa fille, et ça demande tout son self-control à Derek pour ne pas faire la même chose à Stiles. Stiles voit la façon dont il le fixe et lui jette un regard qui veut dire 'tu te fous de moi ?' Derek se détourne et reprend sa route. Mais cette nuit-là, dans le secret de sa cabane, il appelle Stiles et engage la conversation pour la première fois depuis le désastre du restaurant.

« Ne fais plus des trucs pareils », le salut-il.

« Bonjour à toi aussi », dit Stiles, ce qui est du _sarcasme_ , ce qui est _incroyable_. Derek en pleure presque.

« Je suis sérieux », dit-il. « J'étais juste là. Si quelque chose de dangereux doit être fait, laisse-moi le faire. »

« Derek, tu ne réfléchis pas assez », dit Stiles. « Et si tu étais _tombé_? Qu'est-ce que tu aurais dit quand tes voisins auraient regardé tes os brisés guérir ? »

« Que je suis un bâtard chanceux ? », dit Derek.

Stiles ricane. « Je suis flic, Derek. Tu ne peux pas me transformer en quelque chose que je ne suis pas et tu ne le feras jamais. »

« Je le sais. Je sais qu'aider est important pour toi, mais juste – pas en risquant ta vie. »

« Mec, sois heureux d'avoir manqué le vol de la banque », dit Stiles de façon décontractée et raccroche, laissant Derek bafouiller.

L'un dans l'autre, les choses s'arrangent, mais alors que l'hiver s'attarde en Mars, Derek pense toujours à partir. Les choses ne sont plus agonisantes, mais elles ne sont pas exactement géniales non plus. Chaque fois qu'il voit Stiles, c'est toujours un métaphorique coup de poing dans les couilles. Il ne peut pas expliquer pourquoi il _veut_ Stiles comme il le fait, ne peut pas le comprendre, ne peut pas le changer. C'est juste ce qu'il fait.

Et parfois, il en veut à Stiles, veut l'attraper pour le secouer et lui dire 'je t'ai repoussé pour ton bien, pourquoi es-tu toujours en colère contre moi ?' Il y a une part de lui qui pense que Stiles comprendrait maintenant, il est plus vieux, il devrait pardonner le fait que Derek l'ait repoussé. Mais il ne le fait pas et Derek ne peut pas comprendre pourquoi. La solution lui semblait pourtant tellement simple à ce moment-là.

Mais il ne veut pas amener le sujet, ne veut rien dire, parce qu'il est quasi sûr qu'aussitôt qu'il le ferait, Stiles recommencerait à être un con. Alors il fait avec, essaye de rester en dehors du chemin de Stiles et pense à aller dans le Montana ou l'Idaho ou peut-être dans le sud. Il en a marre de l'hiver de toute façon.

Le dernier jour de Mars, Derek arrive dans le Hall pour aller diner seulement pour tomber sur le chaos. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demande-t-il à Carol.

« Il faut aller au lac ! » Crie-t-elle. « Viens avec moi ! »

Il court derrière elle et monte dans son vieux pick up avec elle. Il s'avère qu'une famille est allé pécher sur la glace et s'est retrouvée coincée quand une partie de la glace a cédée. Ils vont bien pour l'instant, mais tout le monde sait que la glace sous eux peut lâcher à tout moment. Carol roule pied au plancher jusqu'au lac et Derek sait déjà ce qu'il va voir quand ils vont arriver. Evidemment, Stiles se tient au plus près du bord de la glace, encourageant la famille à passer les plus jeunes. Ils ont fait une chaine jusqu'à la plage et se passent les enfants.

Derek veut y aller, mais Hector l'en empêche. « Tu es trop lourd. », dit-il et Derek sait qu'il a raison. La plupart des personnes sur la glace sont des femmes et des jeunes adultes. Il surpasse Stiles de vingt bons kilos et c'est lui le plus lourd sur la glace. Tout le monde est prêt avec des cordes, des couvertures et du chocolat chaud. Derek déteste ça, déteste se tenir là à attendre, mais les choses se passent en douceur et dès que le père passe le dernier enfant, il commence même à se détendre. Puis, une portion entière de la glace cède, envoyant une douzaine de personnes à l'eau, y compris Stiles.

Derek bouge sans réfléchir. Il _court_ juste, enlevant son manteau en même temps et plonge dans l'eau d'un noir d'encre. Ses mains attrapent du tissu, tirant quelqu'un hors de l'eau et ramenant cette personne là où la glace se termine. D'autres personnes sont là maintenant, allongées sur le ventre pour répartir leurs poids plus efficacement, et ils attrapent la personne qu'il a tiré et la mette en sécurité. Derek retourne chercher Stiles. Il trouve la mère et la hisse sur la glace, puis le père, mais il ne trouve pas _Stiles,_ il ne voit le jeune homme nulle part. Il n'est pas aussi méchamment affecté par le froid qu'un humain, mais il _est_ affecté. Il ne sent plus ses mains et ses articulations commencent à se verrouiller, mais il repêche personne après personne et toujours pas de Stiles.

« Derek, Derek, je suis là ! », crie quelqu'un et Derek bataille pour se tourner et voit Stiles sur le bord de la glace, agenouillé et les bras tendus. Il est trempé et ses lèvres sont bleues, ses cheveux plaqués sur son front, mais il est là, il est en sécurité. Quelqu'un d'autre a dû le sortir. Derek le rejoint et attrape ses mains et Stiles le tire sur la glace.

Il arrive à peine à se remettre sur ses pieds, mais il y arrive, le loup en lui envoyant le sang chaud dans ses veines, combattant les dégâts. Stiles passe un bras autour de sa taille, alors même qu'il tremble tout autant. « Tout le monde est là ? », crie-t-il.

« Tout le monde est là, adjoint », répond quelqu'un d'autre et ils trébuchant jusqu'à la rive.

« V-Vire tes fringues mouillées », dit Stiles, ses dents claquant, ses mains tripotant inutilement la ceinture de Derek et c'est une très bonne chose qu'il vienne de faire un plongeon dans une eau à zéro degré ou ça lui ferait probablement des choses horribles. Plusieurs personnes se précipitent pour les aider, les mains se tendant pour sortir Derek de ses vêtements avec tellement d'efficacité que ça ne l'ennuie même pas. En moins d'une minute, il est complètement nu et enroulé dans une épaisse couverture, assis sur le pare-chocs du pick up de Carol alors qu'elle porte un mug de café chaud à ses lèvres.

« S-S-Stiles ? », dit-il.

« Par-là, il va bien », dit Carol de façon rassurante. Derek se tourne pour regarder et voit que Stiles a reçu un traitement similaire et est emmitouflé dans des couvertures.

Le Ranch est plus proche, alors c'est là que tout le monde va. Derek est complètement remis le temps qu'ils y arrivent, mais il ne peut pas le montrer, alors il se laisse être poussé devant le feu que Sally a allumé dans la pièce commune du ranch. Dehors, la neige commence à tomber, épaisse et rapide. Stiles est sur pied, toujours enroulé dans sa couverture, mais demandant au père comment vont ses enfants, s'assurant que tout le monde est revenu du lac.

Hector se dépêche de distribuer des vêtements à tous ceux qui sont tombés à l'eau et il ne faut pas longtemps pour que tout le monde soit habillé, même si Stiles est toujours emmitouflé dans sa couverture. Derek découvre qu'apparemment, il a passé autant de temps dans l'eau que lui, parce que comme Derek, il aidait les autres à rejoindre la rive. Il a été l'avant dernière personne à sortir.

« Tu as l'air d'aller bien », dit Carol.

« Je suppose que j'ai le sang chaud », réplique Derek. Il essaye de ne pas regarder Stiles qui est adorable, nageant dans les vêtements d'Hector, parce qu'Hector fait presque deux mètres et porte presque 115 kilos de muscles. Il essaye de ne pas penser à Stiles, à la panique qui lui a serré le cœur quand il l'a vu disparaitre dans l'eau.

Sally passe des sandwiches et des pommes alors que le neige s'accumule et ils réalisent qu'ils sont là pour un moment. L'atmosphère tourne en une fête imprévue, avec tout le monde qui parle et rit, un peu étourdi par le drame qui a failli se jouer. Hector se lève et tape une cuillère sur le mug de café qu'il tient. « Hey tout le monde », dit-il, « je voulais juste que vous sachiez que le ranch est à votre disposition jusqu'à ce que le neige s'arrête… Et j'aimerais également proposer un toast. Au premier sauvetage dans la glace de notre nouvel adjoint ! »

« Un discours ! Un discours ! », crie plusieurs personnes et Stiles est propulsé devant la foule. Il rougit et se frotte l'arrière du crâne, clairement embarrassé.

« Euh, vous savez… Nous avons tous travaillé ensemble, nous avons réussi, tout est parfait, même si je n'ai aucune d'idée du lieu où se trouve mon pantalon. », dit Stiles et tout le monde rit. « Mais si nous portons des toasts, j'aimerais en proposer un moi-même. C'était vraiment génial de voir tout le monde travailler ensemble aujourd'hui, mais quand les choses sont devenues vraiment moches, un gars s'est interposé et a risqué sa vie pour en sauver d'autres. Alors. A Derek Hale. »

Il y a beaucoup d'applaudissements et de tapes dans le dos, mais Derek n'y prête pas attention, il s'en fiche, parce que _Stiles_ , Stiles est là, à le remercier, le reconnaitre, peut-être qu'il n'est pas une horrible personne après tout et c'est mieux que tout ce qui a jamais été. Il regarde Stiles et le voit légèrement lever son verre, puis prendre une gorgée. Derek fait la même chose et il se retrouve à sourire.

La nuit tombe et les employés du ranch ont amenés toutes les couvertures et tous les matelas qu'ils ont pu trouver comme s'ils allaient tout faire une soirée pyjama dans la pièce commune. Derek donne un coup de main et il y a des jeux pour amuser les enfants et de la bière pour amuser les adultes. Presque une heure se passe avant qu'il ne voie Stiles assis devant le feu, toujours enroulé dans sa couverture. Il le rejoint et s'assoit sur le sol à côté de lui. « Comment tu te sens ? »

« Froid », dit Stiles avec un sourire narquois. « Un peu flippé aussi. »

Derek bouge sans réfléchir. S'il s'était arrêté pour penser, il aurait réalisé que c'était une terrible idée. Mais il ne pense pas, il attire juste Stiles dans ses bras, contre son torse. Stiles se fige pendant quelques instants, avant de se détendre, s'appuyant contre lui. Derek enroule ses bras autour de lui, laissant la chaleur de son corps imprégner celui du jeune homme. Stiles laisse échapper un petit soupir de contentements et se rapproche encore. « Tu es vraiment chaud », marmonne-t-il.

« Loup-garou », murmure Derek en retour.

« Mm », fait Stiles, appuyant sa joue contre l'épaule de Derek. « Tu as été un idiot aujourd'hui. »

« Je sais », dit Derek. « Quand je t'ai vu tombé dans l'eau, je… J'ai paniqué. » Ses bras se resserrent autour de Stiles. « Bon dieu Stiles, est-ce que tu as une idée de ce que ça me ferait si je te perdais ? »

« Non », dit Stiles. « Aucune. Tu n'as jamais rien dit d'approchant avant. »

Derek ferme les yeux et repose son front contre le haut de la tête de Stiles. « Tu n'avais pas l'air de vouloir l'entendre avant. »

Stiles reste silencieux un moment. « C'est pas facile de pardonner quelque chose comme ce que tu as fait. »

« Je sais », dit Derek. « Bon dieu, Stiles, je sais, mais… Mais ne vois-tu pas pourquoi je devais le faire ? »

Stiles bouge un peu, comme s'il allait s'écarter et Derek grimace, mais ensuite, il se réinstalle. « Arrêtons de parler de ça », dit Stiles. « Je passe un peu un bon moment et je n'ai pas envie de me lever pour t'en coller une. »

« Ok », dit Derek. Puis, plus doucement : « Ok. »

Ils restent assis en silence et éventuellement, Derek réalise que Stiles s'est endormi. Avoir Stiles endormi dans ses bras pour la première fois ne ressemble pas à ce qu'il avait imaginé, mais quelque part, c'est plus que ce qu'il aurait pu espérer.

* * *

 _Une fin douce -amère_


	3. Chapter 3

_Dans ce chapitre, une bonne grosse dose de angst et une dose de Fluff_

 _Je dirais que ce chapitre est celui charnière ^^_

 _Encore deux chapitres et ce sera terminé :D_

 _Bonne lecture ^^_

* * *

 _RAR_

 _ **Mathou56** : Derek avance, pas vite, mais il avance ^^ On a toutes et tous envie de les prendre tous les deux dans nos bras après leur avoir collé une baffe loool J'espère que el chapitre 3 va te plaire ;)_

* * *

Derek doit reconnaitre avoir eu l'espoir enfantin que ce que ce qui s'est passé sur la glace allait magiquement tout arranger. Ça n'arrive pas. Le jour suivant, Stiles est à nouveau poli, même amical, mais n'est toujours pas _Stiles_. Derek sait que l'adolescent qu'il a connu est toujours là, parce qu'il voit Stiles rire avec Hector et Willow, il regarde alors que Stiles bavarde avec Carol à propos du nouveau film Star Trek et d'à quel point il est excité de le voir, il peut _voir_ son Stiles sous la surface. Mais dès qu'il est dans le coin, Stiles… se renferme.

Même ainsi, la connexion qu'ils ont forgé au ranch, cette nuit-là est toujours présente, hésitante, subtile, mais présente. Derek voit Stiles le regarder parfois, quand il pense que Derek ne le verra pas. Et il commence à sentir à nouveau son désir, et ça n'était pas là avant. Ce léger _intérêt_ réprimé quand ils sont tous deux proches.

Il pense que ça aidera, mais c'est l'inverse. Parce que le fait qu'ils en aient parlé – même un peu, mais quand même – et le fait que Stiles lui porte de l'intérêt mais continue de ne _rien_ faire, est une torture encore pire que Stiles le haïssant. Parce que chaque fois Derek le voit, il veut Stiles si fort, veut le tenir, supplier son pardon, lui crier dessus. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il veut. Il _veut_ juste et l'espoir le tue.

Stiles commence à prendre les leçons pour apprendre à monter à cheval que le ranch offre, en mai. Il « Pense que ça pourrait être utile. », et pour être honnête, Derek ne peut pas le contredire. L'élevage est le style de vie du coin et il y _a_ des endroits qui sont difficile à atteindre en voiture. Si un randonneur se perd dans les bois, par exemple, Stiles aura plus de chances de se joindre aux recherches s'il a l'habitude des chevaux.

Ils sont difficilement seuls ensembles – la classe a son habituel troupeau de jeunes femmes – mais quand même, Derek ne peut s'empêcher de prêter plus d'attention et de temps à l'adjoint. Si quelqu'un demande, il dira simplement et honnêtement, qu'il pense qu'il est plus important que Stiles sache ce qu'il fait. Pourtant, le premier jour où il sort des écuries pour voir Stiles portant une chemise à carreaux, un jean, des bottes d'équitation et même un adorable chapeau de cowboy, il n'est pas loin de faire une crise cardiaque. Il doit lui tenir les mains pour les placer correctement sur les rênes et ce sont des mains d'adultes maintenant. La même taille, mais plus rugueuses, plus calleuses, des mains de travailleur. Ça leur envoie à tous deux une décharge électrique. Derek doit prendre des douches froides les trois jours suivants. Même dans son sommeil, il peut toujours entendre la façon dont les battements de cœur de Stiles ont accéléré.

Mais ça ne compte pas et c'est ce qui est le pire. Peu importe à quel point ils sont à l'aise en présence l'un de l'autre, comment ils commencent à travailler ensemble, à se respecter, Stiles ne le laisse toujours pas avancer dans leur relation. Il refuse simplement d'aller dans cette direction et Derek ne sait pas quoi faire de ça.

C'est lors d'une magnifique journée de la mi-août que les choses changent. Derek est au bureau, discutant avec Carol et Hector, quand Stiles débarque au ranch avec un sac de voyage à l'épaule et Cass en laisse. Il est pâle en dépit de la chaleur. Ses lèvres ont l'air exsangue. Et son odeur ne va pas du tout. Derek sent la peur sur Stiles, lui que n'a jamais peur. Il demande : « Quoi, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Je – mon père s'est fait tirer dessus », dit Stiles, légèrement haletant. « Je dois aller en Californie. Je – je n'ai pas le temps de trouver une solution pour Cass, j'ai pensé – »

« Seigneur, Stiles », dit Derek.

« J'ai déjà parlé au Shérif Benson, il va faire en sorte que l'adjoint Wilkins me couvre. » Stiles vibre quasiment sur place. Hector a déjà pris la laisse de Cass et accepter le sac. « Quelques – ils y a quelques jouets et sa nourriture dedans. Sa couverture préférée et des trucs, comme – comme la dernière fois. Je – »

« Allez, allez, on prendre soin d'elle », dit Hector.

Derek l'attrape par le poignet. « Je viens avec toi. »

« Derek, je ne – »

« Tu ne devrais pas être seul », dit fermement Derek. « Et tu n'es certainement pas en état de conduire de toute façon. »

Stiles ne peut pas vraiment lui donner tort. Il hoche simplement la tête. « Nous – j'ai pris un billet pour la navette qui part de Rocks Springs », dit-il. » Tu peux probablement en avoir un également. »

Derek hoche la tête. Puis il réalise qu'il aurait dû vérifier avec son patron avant de décider de partir. Il se tourne vers Hector. « Je – »

« Va, sors d'ici ! » dit Hector, avec un geste de la main. « Wyatt et moi pouvons nous en sortir pendant quelques jours. »

Derek hoche encore la tête et rejoint Stiles. Il fait déjà tourner le moteur. Derek saute derrière le volant. Ils utilisent les gyrophares, mais pas la sirène. Il y a peu de trafic, alors ils n'en ont pas vraiment besoin.

« Que – Qu'est-ce qu'on sait ? », demande-t-il.

« Quelqu'un a essayé de braquer le magasin d'alcool », dit Stiles. « Papa essayait de le calmer, un autre client a taclé le mec et le coup de feu est parti. C'est – c'est tout ce que je sais. L'hôpital a dit qu'il était au bloc. Je n'ai pas eu plus de détails. »

Derek hoche la tête et se concentre sur la route. Il y a plusieurs places libres dans la navette qui les emmène de Rocks Springs à Salt Lake City. Il appelle à l'avance et leur prend deux billets pour le prochain avion qui va à Sacramento. L'un dans l'autre, il sera le milieu de la journée quand ils arriveront.

Ils ne parlent pas beaucoup, mais Derek sait que Stiles est réconforté par sa présence, il le sait grâce à son odeur et ses battements de cœur. Il sait quand Stiles s'enfonce dans une spirale sans fin d'inquiétude et Derek lui prend l'avant-bras, écoute son pouls ralentir. Malgré tout, il est une loque lorsqu'ils arrivent à Beacon Hills et il n'a rien mangé de la journée, même s'il a eu beaucoup trop de café. Il est trop nerveux pour attendre que Derek loue une voiture, alors ils prennent un taxi qui les amène à l'hôpital.

Beacon Hills a l'air pareil. Ça _sent_ pareil. Derek ne peut s'empêcher de regarder. Ça ne lui a pas manqué, mais ça fait plus mal d'être de retour que ce à quoi il s'attendait.

Ils sont salués par une infirmière qu'il ne connait pas, qui leur dit que le Shérif Stilinski est sorti du bloc et leur montre le chemin jusqu'à la chambre. Après des heures dans un avion Derek est tendu, surexcité et prêt au pire. Ce qu'ils découvrent, c'est un Shérif alerte assis sur son lit. Il a une jambe en suspension, mais à part ça, il a l'air d'aller très bien. « Stiles ! », dit-il, accueillant son fils avec un grand sourire. « Hey gamin ». Ensuite, il découvre Derek et hausse les sourcils de surprise. « Hey Derek. Ça fait longtemps. »

Derek hoche la tête et Stiles se précipite, mais se retient à la dernière minute, comme s'il avait peur que respirer trop fort ne mette son père en pièce.

« Tu – tu vas bien ? », demande-t-il.

« J'ai eu des jours meilleurs », admet son père. « Heureusement, j'ai été touché dans le gras de la cuisse et ça a raté l'artère fémorale. Je vais devoir rester allongé un moment, mais ça aurait pu être pire. »

Stiles s'assoit lourdement sur la chaise près du lit. « Seigneur, papa, je… J'ai cru… Quand ils m'ont appelé, j'ai cru… » Il s'étouffe sur les mots, les larmes coulant sur ses joues pales et son père l'attire dans un câlin. Derek se faufile hors de la chambre, parce qu'on n'a pas besoin de lui ici.

Il appelle Hector pour lui faire savoir que le père de Stiles va bien et ensuite, il appelle pour se prendre un billet de retour. Hector ou Carol pourront venir le chercher à Rock Springs. Ça ne les embêtera pas.

Stiles a pensé aux affaires pour sa chienne, mais rien pour lui et Derek est parti avec ce qu'il avait sur le dos. Il est quasi sûr que Stiles trouvera de quoi se changer dans la maison de son père, mais lui n'a rien, même pas une brosse à dents. Il se prend une chambre au motel 6 aux abords de la ville, puis s'arrête à un Wall-Mart pour s'acheter des sous-vêtements de rechange, des chaussettes et un t-shirt. Il peut porter le même jean. Il achète du déodorant, du dentifrice et une brosse à dents. Il s'achète également une bouteille d'eau et une pour Stiles, parce qu'il est sûr que Stiles n'est pas prêt de quitter la chambre d'hôpital de son père.

Mais lorsqu'il revient, il ne rentre pas dans la chambre, parce que Stiles et son père discutent et il ne veut pas les interrompre. Il s'assoit par terre dans le couloir et les écoute parler du nouveau bébé d'Allison et Scott (Alyssa, une autre fille Scott est légèrement déçu, mais ça leur donne une excuse pour essayer à nouveau) et à quel point Stiles aime monter à cheval (il pouvait à peine marcher après sa première leçon.) et comment Stiles va tabasser le bon samaritain qui a taclé le suspect au magasin d'alcool (sérieux, mec, c'est quoi ce bordel) et est-ce que le shérif mange ou non ses légumes (la réponse est non).

Leurs conversations vont et viennent et Derek rêvasse pendant qu'il attend, pas sûr de savoir s'il doit les interrompre ou parler du repas. Finalement, après presque une heure, le Shérif Stilinski dit : « Alors… Tu as amené Derek avec toi, hein ? »

« Quoi ? Non », dit Stiles. « Il est juste venu. Je ne lui ai pas demandé de le faire. »

Il y a une pause, puis Stilinski soupire. « Vraiment Stiles ? Ça fait quoi ? Huit mois que tu es là-bas maintenant ? Et vous n'avez toujours pas arrangé les choses ? »

« Il n'y a rien à arranger », dit Stiles.

« Oh, s'il te plaît », dit son père. « Tu crois que je ne te connais pas mieux que ça ? Pourquoi prendre le travail dans le Wyoming si c'était juste pour tourner autour du problème, comme l'enfoiré têtu que tu as toujours été ? J'ai le droit de le dire, je suis ton père. »

« J'aimais l'offre du Wyoming », dit Stiles avec raideur.

« Tu crois que je suis sénile ? Tu réalises que j'étais _là_ quand tu faisais les cent pas dans la cuisine, marmonnant les avantages et les inconvénients ? Et que j'ai remarqué que Derek était dans les deux catégories ? »

« Papa », dit Stiles. « Je ne veux pas en parler, d'accord ? »

« Non », dit Stilinski. « Je suis quasi sûr que ce n'est pas d'accord. » Il se tait un instant. « Toujours en colère, hein ? »

« Laisse-moi reformuler : Je ne veux _vraiment_ pas en parler. »

« Ecoute gamin », dit Stilinski. « Je sais qu'il n'est pas facile de se remettre d'un cœur brisé. Et je sais que Derek t'a vraiment blessé. Mais n'es-tu pas assez âgé maintenant pour accepter, même s'il a été un vrai con, qu'au moins, il ne pensait qu'à ton bien ? »

Derek se retient à grand peine de sauter sur pieds et crier : « Exactement ! Merci ! » Le fait que quelqu'un le comprenne lui donne envie de pleurer.

« Oh ouais », dit Stiles, « en me disant qu'il gèlerait en enfer avant qu'un mec comme lui s'intéresse à moi, c'était totalement pour mon bien. »

« Tu es injuste avec lui », dit Stilinski, « et je sais que ce n'est pas ce qu'il t'a dit. Tu avais seize ans, Stiles – »

« Dix-sept », dit fortement Stiles. « J'avais _dix-sept_ ans quand il m'a claqué la porte au nez et il ne le savait même pas. »

« C'est pas comme si tu l'avais invité à ta fête », pointe Stilinski, « ou comme si ça faisait une grosse différence. Tu étais quand même plus jeune que lui. Une différence d'âge comme celle-ci, ce n'est pas grave quand tu as la cinquantaine ou même la trentaine, mais à l'âge que tu avais… S'il avait posé un doigt sur toi, je l'aurai éventré. »

« Merci papa. Ça c'est du soutien. »

« Tu sais ce que je veux dire. »

« Je sais qu'on était ami. Il était le premier ami que j'avais à part Scott. Et il m'a dit que je ne pouvais plus faire partie de sa vie sans un putain de mot d'explication. Il ne m'a pas cru assez intelligent pour que, même si j'avais des sentiments pour lui, nous puissions être simplement amis. Il m'a traité comme un gamin _et_ il m'a menti. Je sais que même s'il ne voulait pas sortir avec moi, il aurait quand même pu être mon ami. »

Stilinski ricane. « Tu n'as aucune idée de l'effet que tu as sur les gens », dit-il. « Surtout sur lui. Tu crois que s'il t'avait laissé faire ton chemin jusqu'à son cœur, il aurait été capable de te dire non ? Tu l'aurais entortillé autour de ton petit doigt en moins d'une semaine. »

« C'est _tellement_ injuste. »

« C'est pas que je doute de ton self-control », dit Stilinski. « Clairement, il était plutôt bon. Mais il était _dingue_ de toi, Stiles. Sérieusement, il vient de tout laisser tomber pour prendre l'avion avec toi ? Et j'ai entendu parler de ce qui s'est passé au lac. »

« Quoi ! Comment tu es au courant de ça ? »

« Tu l'as dit à Scott, qui l'a dit à sa mère, qui me l'a dit », dit Stilinski. « Spécifiquement, elle m'a dit que Derek a sauté à l'eau pour te chercher. »

« Oh allez, tout le monde s'extasie comme s'il n'était pas un loup-garou – »

« Les loups-garous ne peuvent pas se noyer ? Ou geler à mort ? »

Stiles répond par un silence buté.

« Pas seulement ça », dit Stilinski. « Mais aussi qu'il n'a pas _quitté_ l'eau tant qu'il n'était pas sûr que tu ailles bien. Mais tu sais quoi, Stiles ? Ce n'est pas ce que je trouve le plus intéressant. Rien de tout ça ne me surprend. Ce qui me surprend, c'est que c'est ce tu as dit à Scott. Ce qui veut dire que c'était important pour toi. Que tu en comprends la signification, que… ça t'a touché. »

« Le mec risque sa vie pour moi, je ne suis pas supposé être touché ? »

Stilinski pousse un gros soupir. « Stiles », dit-il, « Tu veux pas me rendre service et te sortir la tête du cul ? »

Stiles lui grogne dessus.

« Ça fait _neuf ans_ , fils. Tu ne t'es jamais dit que, peut-être, tu devrais lâcher prise ? Qu'en t'accrochant comme ça, tu te faisais du mal ?

« Merde, papa, je ne sais pas ce que tu attends de moi. »

« Je veux que tu sois heureux », dit le Shérif, « et aussi longtemps que tu bloqueras là-dessus, tu ne le seras pas. Est-ce que tu en as parlé avec lui ? Tu l'as laissé s'expliquer ? Ou tu lui as juste mis ton poing dans la figure ? »

« Pour l'amour du ciel, je ne lui ai pas mis mon poing dans la figure ! »

« Donc, tu l'as menacé de le faire. »

« Peut-être », marmonne Stiles.

Stilinski soupire. « Fils », dit-il, « s'accrocher au passé n'a jamais fait de bien à personne. Vous avez besoin de régler ça. Et si tu dois le frapper, et bien, fais-le. Je suis sûr qu'il le mérite pour quelque chose. Mais si tu penses que tu ne peux pas dépasser, alors au moins, _dis_ -lui pour qu'il puisse arrêter d'espérer. Parce que j'espère que tu réalises que tu lui fais exactement ce qu'il t'a fait. Le repousser sans une explication et le traiter comme un enfant. »

« Ouais, et bien, il me fait maintenant exactement ce qu'il pensait que je faisais », claque Stiles. « Il agit comme si j'étais obligé d'avoir une relation avec lui, même si je ne suis pas à l'aise avec ça. Même si c'est absolument pas ce que je faisais ! Parce qu'il semble oublier que c'est _lui_ qui en a parlé, pas moi. Etre ami m'allait très bien. C'est lui qui m'a viré parce qu'il a _supposé_ que j'allais faire quelque chose de mes sentiments. Juste parce qu'il pouvait les sentir. Putains de loups-garous ! »

« Peut-être que ça fait de toi un hypocrite d'être en colère à cause de ça », dit Stilinski. « Et peut-être qu'il en est un également. Tu pourrais essayer quelque chose de révolutionnaire, comme décidé que vous avez merdé tous les deux. »

Stiles est silencieux pendant une longue minute. « C'est juste… C'est pas facile de dépasser quelque chose comme ça. Je l'aimais. Je l'aimais vraiment. »

« Je sais gamin », dit le Shérif. « Je sais. »

Derek se lève après ça, pace qu'il a entendu tout ce qu'il voulait ou avait besoin d'entendre. Parce que le Shérif a raison et il aurait dû le réalisé il y a longtemps. Ce n'est pas facile de ne pas s'accrocher au passé. Mais parfois, on doit le faire. Comme avec Stiles, ce qui fait le plus mal est ce qui est nécessaire.

Il marche un peu au hasard dans la ville, passant devant les endroits dont il se souvient pour une raison ou une autre. Le lycée, la clinique de Deaton, le poste de police. Il a tellement de souvenir à Beacon Hills et il souhaite n'être jamais revenu. Il l'a fait pour Stiles et il ne le regrette pas, mais il ne veut pas être ici.

Inévitablement, ses pas le mènent hors de la ville, jusqu'à l'ancienne propriété Hale. Ça ne lui appartient plus. Il l'a vendue à la ville avant de partir, pour un dollar symbolique. Ils ne lui ont pas demandé son opinion sur ce qu'ils devraient faire de la maison et il n'en a pas donné. Ils pouvaient en faire ce qu'ils voulaient, il ne voulait pas savoir.

Il n'est pas surpris de découvrir que la maison a été rasée. Elle était condamnée de toute façon et en aucune condition pour être habitable ou assez stable pour être reconstruite. Ce qui le surprend, c'est que quelqu'un a planté un arbre en mémoire. Il y a même une plaque pour commémorer toutes personnes qui sont morte à cet endroit. Derek s'agenouille à côté et lit les noms de ses parents, de ses frères et sœurs, laissant ses doigts courir sur le métal. Tout le monde est inclus. Même Laura. Même Peter.

Il s'assoit, le dos contre l'arbre, regardant la course du soleil et laissant son cerveau au repos pendant quelques temps. Il ne sait pas combien de temps passe, mais il fait presque nuit quand il entend les bruits de pas. Des pas familiers, un cœur familier.

« Je pensais bien te trouver là », dit Stiles.

Derek hoche légèrement la tête. « Est-ce que… C'est toi qui a fait ça ? »

« Quoi ? Non », dit Stiles avec un geste de la main. « Je n'aurais même pas su ce qui convenait. Scott et Allison l'ont fait. Chris a payé. Il a dit… que c'était le moins qu'il puisse faire. »

Derek hoche à nouveau la tête. Il ne peut pas expliquer pourquoi ça le blesse, pourquoi, quand il a vu l'arbre, il a cru, ou du moins, espéré que Stiles était celui qui avait créé le mémorial. C'est le genre de choses que Scott fait, il aurait dû le savoir, mais ça fait mal quand même.

« Alors euh… Papa va bien », dit Stiles. « C'est une blessure légère », dit-il avec la voix de Monty-Python. Derek essaye de sourire. « Je vais rester jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte de l'hôpital, être sûr qu'il est bien installé à la maison et qu'il a tout ce qu'il lui faut. Mais euh, t'es pas obligé de rester. Je sais qu'il y a beaucoup de boulot au ranch en cette saison. »

Derek hoche la tête avec la sensation qu'elle est prise dans un étau. « Je me suis déjà pris un billet de retour », dit-il.

« Oh », dit Stiles. « Tu veux euh, tu veux rester à la maison ce soir ? » demande-t-il.

Cette fois, Derek secoue la tête. « J'ai réservé une chambre d'hôtel. »

« Ok. » Stiles se dandine d'un pied sur l'autre. « Euh, ok. Passe le bonjour à Hector et aux autres et dis leur merci et… Je pense être de retour dans une semaine. » Il y a un silence étrange, puis il dit : « Ecoute hum… quand je serais de retour… »

Derek le coupe. « Je ne serais plus là. »

Stiles s'arrête. Il le fixe lentement. « Que… Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Je peux plus faire ça, Stiles », dit Derek. « Je peux plus continuer à espérer. Ça fait trop mal. J'ai fait une erreur et je dois vivre avec. Les choses ne seront plus jamais les mêmes entre nous et je dois l'accepter. C'est pire pour nous de se raccrocher comme ça. »

Stiles déglutit. « Où… Où est-ce que tu vas aller ? »

« Je ne sais pas », dit Derek. « Là où le vent me portera. J'ai de l'argent, tu sais. Je travaille pour Hector simplement pour m'occuper. Je trouverais autre chose. J'ai juste besoin d'un jour ou deux pour récupérer mes affaires. »

« Derek… »

« Non », dit Derek. « S'il te plaît, non. Je sais que tu ne peux pas me pardonner. J'ai essayé d'agir au mieux, mais j'ai merdé, comme tout ce que je faisais à cette époque. Peu importe ce que je faisais, c'était toujours la mauvaise chose. Et me voilà maintenant, toujours merdique, essayant de reconstruire une relation qu'on ne pourra jamais ravoir. Voulant que tu sois le Stiles que tu étais à seize ans ce qui est stupide, parce que j'aurais pu avoir le Stiles de seize ans, mais je l'ai repoussé. J'ai raté ma chance. » Il se remet sur ses pieds. « Je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir blessé de cette façon, Stiles », dit-il. « Je sais que ça ne fait pas beaucoup de différence maintenant, mais je le suis. »

Stiles fait un petit bruit de gorge alors que Derek s'éloigne. Un bruit désespéré, blessé et perdu. Mais Derek continue de marcher, fermant la porte métaphorique une dernière fois.

OoOoO

Derek ne s'embête même pas à aller à l'hôtel. Il passe simplement la nuit assis à l'aéroport. Il pense même à ne pas retourner à Cedarville, mais finalement, décide qu'il y a des choses qu'il veut récupérer, quelques livres et des cadeaux que Laura lui a fait. Alors, il monde dans l'avion, prend la même navette pour retourner à Rock Springs et appelle Hector pour qu'il vienne le chercher.

Ils ne parlent pas beaucoup. Derek explique juste, honnêtement, que Stiles et lui ont discuté et qu'il pense qu'il vaut mieux qu'il parte. Hector semble comprendre qu'il ne pourra pas le faire changer d'avis, donc il dit simplement « Tu nous manqueras » et continue de rouler sur l'étroite deux voies.

C'est le soir lorsqu'ils arrivent. Derek s'excuse de ne pouvoir donner un préavis de deux semaines, mais dit qu'il a accepté d'être parti avant le retour de Stiles. Il passe quelques heures à emballer ses affaires. La cabane était meublée, alors il y a seulement quelques cartons de livres, de vêtements et d'autres affaires personnelles. Il garde une tenue de rechange pour le lendemain et emballe tout le reste avant de le mettre dans la Camaro. A ce moment-là, il est tard. Scott l'appelle trois fois sur Skype, mais Derek ne répond pas. Il s'emmitoufle dans une couverture et dort d'un sommeil sans repos.

Le lendemain matin, il se lève tôt, mais Carol le convainc de prendre un petit déjeuner et il ne peut résister à l'envie de prendre un dernier repas préparé par l'incroyable talent de Sally. Il s'assoit à sa table habituelle, près de la fenêtre et elle lui amène un steak et des œufs. Carol le rejoint et s'assoit en face de lui.

« Je suis désolée que ça n'ait pas marché entre vous », dit-elle.

Derek hoche un peu la tête.

« Tu es sûr que c'est mieux comme ça ? » demande Carol.

Il hoche encore la tête.

« Tu es sûr qu' _il_ pense que c'est mieux comme ça ? » persiste Carol.

Un autre hochement.

« Tu es _vraiment_ sûr ? »

« Bon dieu, Carol, pourquoi tu ne me lâches pas la grappe avec ça ? » demande Derek.

« Parce que hum », dit Carol. « Il vient d'entrer. »

Derek se retourner si vite qu'il manque de tomber de sa chaise et c'est vrai, Stiles est là. Il porte les mêmes vêtements que la dernière fois que Derek l'a vu et d'après leur aspect, il les a portés tout ce temps. Clairement, il n'a pas pris de douche ou dormi. Derek arrive à se lever et à dire « Stiles, je – » avant que Stiles lui mette son poing en pleine tronche. C'est assez fort pour le faire trébucher en arrière, mais il ne tombe pas. « Aïe, Stiles c'est quoi ton –»

« Espèce d'énorme connard ! » crie Stiles, assez fort pour que tout le monde dans le restaurant le regarde. « C'est quoi ton problème ?! Tu pensais sérieusement que _ça_ , ce serait notre dernier moment ensemble ? »

« Stiles, tu – »

« Ne me 'Stiles' pas, putain d'imbécile ! » hurle Stiles. « Si tu essayes de dire 'je pensais que c'était ce que tu voulais' ou 'j'essayais de faire ce qui était le mieux pour toi', je vais prendre cette fourchette et te la foutre dans le nez ! »

« C'est peut-être pas le meilleur emplacement pour ça », marmonne Derek.

Stiles le frappe encore. « La ferme ! Tu es un idiot ! Tu es le plus gros idiot de la _planète_ et pourtant, tu continues de prendre des décisions concernant _ma vie_ comme si c'était à toi de le faire » Il se tourne et s'adresse aux clients du restaurant. « Ça vous semble juste à vous ? »

« Non adjoint », pépie Carol.

« Reste en dehors de ça, toi », gronde Derek. Elle lui lance un sourire rayonnant depuis la sécurité de la cuisine.

« T'as sérieusement interprété 'on doit tous les deux laisser le passé derrière nous' par 'je devrais laisser tomber Stiles' ? » demande Stiles sur un ton incrédule. « Comment ton putain d'esprit _fonctionne_? Tu as réellement écouté la conversation que j'ai eu avec mon père – et ne me dis pas que t'as pas écouté aux portes, fils de pute, j'ai senti ton après-rasage dans le couloir – et tu t'es dit que ça voulait dire que je voulais que tu _partes_? Merde ! » Il gesticule et c'est le bon vieux Stiles. « Il ne t'est pas venu à l'esprit que j'étais venu te rejoindre dans les bois pour me jeter à ton cou et qu'on couche ensemble ? »

Derek rougit violemment. « Euh non, je suis presque sûr que ça ne m'est pas venu à l'esprit. »

« Bien », rétorque Stiles. « Parce que ce n'est pas ce que j'avais en tête. J'étais venu pour _m'excuser_ d'avoir été un putain d'enculé de sa mère ces huit derniers mois. J'étais venu parce que j'ai été un _trou du cul_ avec toi et j'ai pensé que peut-être, _peut-être_ , on pourrait s'asseoir et discuter comme deux adultes, parce que je suis un putain d' _adulte_ maintenant, mais apparemment, tu l'es toujours pas ! »

Derek grimace.

« T'as les couilles de penser que tu es plus mature que moi », continue de tempêter Stiles, inconscient de son auditoire, « en dépit du fait que ton idée pour me repousser gentiment, c'était de me claquer ta porte au nez ! »

« Bon dieu, Stiles ! » dit Derek en se ressaisissant. « J'ai déjà dit que j'étais désolé ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux de plus ? »

« Je veux que tu admettes que tu m'as menti ce jour-là », dit Stiles. « Je veux que tu admettes ici, maintenant et devant tout le monde que tu voulais me sauter quand j'avais seize ans. »

L'estomac de Derek se tort. « J'peux pas », murmure-t-il.

« Si, tu peux, espèce de trou du cul, parce que tu sais que c'est vrai. »

« Je peux pas ! » répète Derek.

« Pourquoi pas ?! »

« A cause de Kate ! » crie Derek.

Stiles le fixe juste d'un air ébahi et Derek voit dans ses yeux une chose à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas : une sincère confusion. Stiles est déconcerté. Il se renfrogne et dit : « Hein ? »

« Tu… Tu ne savais pas ? » demande Derek.

« Savais pas quoi ? », demande Stiles toujours renfrogné.

« Pour Kate et moi… Je croyais que tu savais. » Derek est tellement agité qu'il commence à babiller. « Je veux dire, tu semblais toujours tout savoir. Tu as lu tous les dossiers. Tu as compris tout seul que Kate était responsable pour l'incendie. Je, j'ai cru que tu avais compris. »

« Kate et toi ? », s'assombrit Stiles. « Avant l'incendie ? Derek, tu n'avais que… »

C'est là qu'il percute. Derek _voit_ le changement dans ses yeux, son expression, il peut même sentir la soudaine réalisation de Stiles, l'entendre dans l'accélération des battements de son cœur. Stiles presse une main contre sa bouche et recule de quelques pas, puis commence à faire les cent pas alors qu'il bataille pour retrouver son calme.

Finalement, il s'assoit. Il doit s'éclaircir plusieurs fois la gorge, mais parvient finalement à dire : « Sally, pourrais-je avoir du café ? »

« Bien sûr mon chou », dit Sally. Elle revient une minute plus tard avec un mug pour lui et remplit celui de Derek pendant qu'elle y est. Comme la confrontation semble être terminée, les clients retournent à leurs repas.

« Merde Derek », dit finalement Stiles, se frottant les mains sur le visage. « J'ai l'impression d'être un connard. »

« Je croyais que tu savais », dit inutilement Derek.

« Si j'avais su, j'aurais dit quelque chose », dit Stiles. « Quelque chose comme 'je ne suis pas toi, tu n'es pas Kate et la situation est complètement différente.' ou 'C'est pas grave si tu ne veux rien faire, je sais qu'elle t'a fait beaucoup de mal' ou 'je suis vraiment désolé que ça te soit arrivé' ou peut-être 'tu devrais faire une thérapie'. »

« Tu me l'as déjà dit ça », pointe Derek, sur un ton un peu sec. « Souvent. De façon répétée. »

Stiles se frotte la main sur l'arrière du crâne et sirote son café. « Mon père est furax contre toi », dit-il.

Derek soupire. « Parce que j'allais partir ? »

« Ouais. Il est furax contre moi aussi, si ça t'aide. Il m'a dit que si je ne sautais pas dans un avion pour te courir après, il allait sortir de son lit d'hôpital et me battre à mort avec ses béquilles. »

Derek arrive à sourire. « Ça ressemble à ton père. »

« Ouais, super furax, genre Hulk super furax », dit Stiles. Il prend un autre gorgé de son café. « Je ne _savais_ pas. Merde Derek. Je souhaiterais _avoir su_. Tout a tellement plus de sens maintenant. »

Derek détourne le regard. « C'est pas ta faute. »

« Je sais, mais… Merde. Si on est honnête l'un envers l'autre… Je devrais probablement admettre que j'ai pris ce travail parce que je voulais être proche de toi. »

Derek ne peut s'empêcher de sourire. « Merde Stiles, je le savais. »

Stiles lui fait une grimace et c'est _Stiles_ à nouveau et Derek glousse un peu. « Je veux même pas savoir à quoi je pensais quand je l'ai fait. Une part de moi voulait te tourmenter en te montrant ce que tu avais raté. Une autre part voulait juste te grimper dessus comme si tu étais un putain d'arbre. Euh, tu as constaté que la première impulsion a gagné, mais… »

« Arrête de t'en vouloir », dit Derek. « J'ai facilité ta haine. »

« Je suppose. Mec, on a vraiment foutu le bordel. », dit Stiles d'une voix morose en s'appuyant sur la table.

« Ouais », répond Derek et il ne sait pas quoi dire d'autre, parce qu'il est plein de regrets et de remords, de choses qu'il ne peut pas défaire, qu'il a dit ou non. Il veut arranger la situation, mais il ne peut pas. Il sait que Stiles est tout aussi empêtré dans ses émotions, la douleur du rejet et la trahison.

Stiles fixe le vide pendant une minute avant de hocher la tête d'un mouvement vif et de dire : « Ok. Voila ce qu'on va faire. Disons que c'est la première fois qu'on se rencontre. »

« « Oh… K ? », dit Derek.

Stiles tend la main. « Salut, je m'appelle Stiles. »

Avec une certaine prudence, Derek la serre. « Derek Hale. »

« Ravi de te rencontrer Derek », dit Stiles.

« Ravi aussi », répond Derek. Il parvient à faire un sourire hésitant. Il n'est pas sûr que ça fonctionne, parce qu'ils ne peuvent pas changer le passé et ils ne peuvent pas juste _oublier_ , le mettre derrière eux et avancer, recommencer.

« Je suppose que tu n'aurais pas envie d'un rendez-vous », dit Stiles de façon décontractée.

« En fait », dit Derek. « J'aimerais beaucoup ça. »

« Génial. Vendredi ? 19h30 ? »

« Disons 18h30 », répond Derek. « Il faut au moins une heure pour aller où que ce soit. Je passe te prendre. Habille toi bien », ajoute-t-il et seigneur, il n'aurait pas dû dire ça parce que maintenant, il imagine Stiles en costume avec une cravate et se demande s'il le porte aussi bien que l'uniforme. Il parie que la réponse est oui et ça ? C'est fantastique.

Stiles lui fait un petit sourire. « Un mec qui prend les choses en main. J'approuve. » quand Derek se contente de le fixer, il dit : « Alors… On se voit plus tard ? »

« Ouais », dit Derek, s'étouffant presque. « On se voit plus tard. »

Stiles se lève et se détourne pour partir. Il fait deux pas avant que Derek ne se lève à son tour et le rejoigne, parce qu'il ne peut pas _ne pas_ le rejoindre, il ne peut pas attendre plus longtemps. Il attrape Stiles par le poignet et l'attire contre lui pour l'embrasser. Stiles se fige dans ses bras pendant un moment, plus de surprise qu'autre chose, mais il se détend. Il laisse Derek cajoler sa bouche pour qu'il l'ouvre afin d'approfondir le baiser, une de ses mains vient agripper l'arrière du t-shirt de Derek, juste un peu. Le baiser dure jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent Carol et Sally siffler depuis l'autre côté du restaurant et il continue encore un peu plus longtemps parce que qui s'intéresse à ce qu'elles pensent de toute façon.

Stiles s'écarte le premier parce qu'il a besoin d'oxygène et il a l'air glorieux, le visage rouge et les lèvres gonflées, l'anxiété et le désir se mélangeant dans ses yeux. « Bon dieu », dit-il, « tu embrasses toujours comme ça les gens que tu viens de rencontrer ? »

« Non », dit Derek, et maintenant, il sourit réellement. « Seulement toi. »

* * *

 _:Gros soupir: SONT TROP MEUGNONS!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Merci à toutes et tous pour le super accueil que vous avez fait à cette fic :D_

 _Ce chapitre est l'un de mes préférés, enfin la fin surtout. Vous verrez pourquoi ;)_

* * *

 _RAR_

 _ **Mathou56** Je te rassure, on a tous et toutes envie de leur hurler dessus comme ça ^^ Papa Stilinski est le meilleur ;)_

* * *

Le problème avec avoir dit à Stiles 'habille toi bien', réalise rapidement Derek, c'est que maintenant, _il_ doit bien s'habiller et ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'il fait facilement. Comme Carol l'a découvert peu de temps après l'arrivée de Stiles à Cedarville, tout ce que Derek possède, ce sont des t-shirts et des jeans, ainsi que quelques pulls et chemises à carreaux pour l'hiver. Même ainsi, elle est surprise lorsque Derek passe une bonne partie du jeudi après-midi à faire les cents pas avant de la rejoindre à l'accueil et de gronder : « J'ai besoin de vêtements. Emmène-moi faire du shopping. »

Carol le fixe un moment, avant d'éclater de rire. « Oh mon dieu », halète-t-elle. « Tu es vraiment mordu. »

« La ferme ! C'est toi qui t'es foutue de mes fringues ! »

« T'es adorable », lui dit-elle. « Ok. Willow arrive à 17h30 pour tenir l'accueil. On mangera un bout avant. »

Derek fait les cent pas dans la pièce commune pendant les quarante minutes qui suivent, jusqu'à ce que Carol soit prête à partir. A ce moment-là, chaque femme du ranch sait que le rendez-vous le rend nerveux et elles essayent de lui donner des conseils.

« Sois un gentleman », lui dit Willow. « Je veux dire, je sais que tu as un rendez-vous avec un homme, mais même, tiens-lui la porte, ce genre de choses. »

« Laisse-le décider quand il est temps de rentrer à la maison », dit Sally. « N'essaye pas de terminer trop tôt s'il s'amuse. Je te connais. »

« Pense à ce que tu vas dire pendant le trajet », lui dit Abigail, la fille de Sally. « Parce que sinon, vous allez juste être assis dans un silence inconfortable et ce n'est pas un bon début pour une soirée. Planifie avant. »

« Ne te rase pas », dit Willow. « Stiles pense que ta barbe est sexy. »

« Comment vous pouvez savoir ça ? », dit Derek en la regardant avec suspicion.

« Il l'a dit », dit Willow en lui souriant. « Il me l'a dit et la citation exacte est 'Willow, ne laissez pas Carol lui dire de se raser. Il n'a pas idée de ce que cette satanée barbe me fait' »

« Vous êtes sérieuse », dit Derek en la regardant avec suspicion.

« Croix de bois, croix de fer, si je mens, je vais en enfer », dit Willow.

Au moins, c'est un soulagement, il peut arrêter d'essayer de se souvenir de se raser. Oh, il peut ne pas la laisser pousser plus d'une semaine parce que, sinon, il a l'air négligé, mais essayer de se raser tous les jours est un vrai emmerdement.

« Où l'emmènes-tu ? » demande Carol alors qu'ils conduisent jusqu'au seul magasin de vêtements du centre-ville.

Hésitant, grimaçant presque au regard plein de jugement qui va certainement suivre, Derek dit : « Chez Bobby C's. C'est un bar à Jazz. »

« Oh, c'est une bonne idée ! » dit Carol et Derek soupire de soulagement. « Ambiance sympa, bonne musique et quelques boissons pour vous détendre tous les deux, parce que vous allez en avoir besoin. » Elle rit et ajoute : « Fais juste attention de ne pas trop boire pour pouvoir conduire pour le retour. Je suis presque sûre que notre adjoint fronce les sourcils quand on conduit sous l'influence de l'alcool. »

« Je ferais attention », dit Derek, sachant que ce ne sera pas un problème. Les loups-garous ne peuvent pas être bourrés, leur métabolisme est trop rapide.

« Hum, le code vestimentaire est plutôt… élégance décontracté », dit Carol en réfléchissant. « Allons-y ». Elle le pousse hors de la voiture et jusque dans le magasin. « Pas de manches courtes. Je me fiche qu'on soit en été, tu aurais l'air d'un comptable. Des manches longues roulées sur les avant-bras. Ça t'ira bien. »

Elle passe presque quarante minutes à essayer de décider quelle couleur lui ira le mieux, avec l'aide de ce qui ressemble à toutes les femmes âgées entre vingt et quarante ans qui vivent en ville (plus quelques plus âgées et quelques plus jeunes) et qui sont justement dans le magasin ce jour-là. Elle l'aime bien avec une chemise grise et un pantalon noire avec une cravate, mais Derek ne veut pas avoir l'air morbide, alors il la fait choisir autre chose. « Le noir est élégant », dit-elle, mais se plie à sa demande. Finalement, il finit avec une chemise vert forêt avec le même pantalon noire. (Carol lui a fait essayer huit 'styles' différents qui lui paraissaient tous identiques, mais elle arrive à ses fins en lui disant à quel point Stiles fixe ses fesses quand il pense que personne ne le regarde.) et une cravate grise avec une brillance argentée. Elle ajuste les manches et défait le premier bouton de la chemise, puis il ébouriffe les cheveux selon l'angle le plus séduisant.

« Voilà, tu es parfait », décide-t-elle finalement. « Assieds-toi sur cette chaise et ne bouge pas jusqu'à 6h demain. »

Ça montre à quel point Derek veut désespérément que le rendez-vous se passe bien quand il hoche la tête et dit : « ok. » et Carol se moque de lui.

« Je plaisante. Je viendrais m'assurer que tu es bien avant tu ailles le chercher demain. Pas trop d'eau de Cologne ! Vous serez en voiture ensemble. »

« Avec les fenêtres ouvertes. »

« Et s'il pleut ? En plus, si tu conduis les fenêtres ouvertes, vous ne pourrez pas vous parler. »

« Tu dis ça comme si c'était une mauvaise chose. »

Carol lève les yeux au ciel. « Pas trop d'eau de Cologne. »

« Ok, très bien », dit Derek. Fidèle à sa parole, elle vient à sa cabane le jour suivant à 5h30 et s'assure qu'il est épatant. Il est trop nerveux pour manger, mais force quand même un sandwich, parce que le bar à Jazz ne sert pas vraiment ce qu'on peut appeler de la nourriture et qu'un estomac grondant serait embrassant. Ensuite, il monte dans la Camaro et conduit jusqu'à la maison de Stiles à Aspen.

Il n'est jamais allé à la maison de l'adjoint avant. C'est une jolie petite maison d'un étage juste à la périphérie de la ville, avec un grand jardin bien entretenu. Derek prend une profonde inspiration, ou trois, et va ensuite sonner. Cass aboie, mais seulement une fois pour avertir son maître de la présence de quelqu'un et ensuite, Stiles ouvre la porte. Il porte une chemise terre de sienne avec une veste noire et une fine cravate noire. Chaque ligne du costume semble avoir été créé pour accentuer la forme naturelle de son corps.

« Salut, euh, salut », dit Derek. « Tu euh, tu es beau. Très beau. » Très beau comme dans 'laisse-moi te plaquer au mur et frotter mon odeur partout sur toi', mais Derek se souvient à la dernière minute qu'il ne devrait probablement pas dire des choses comme ça.

« Tu es pas mal non plus », dit Stiles en fermant la porte et en la verrouillant.

Derek lui ouvre la portière ce qui lui vaut un petit sourire amusé, mais Stiles ne proteste pas. Ensuite, Derek monte et se met en route. Il n'a pas parlé à Stiles depuis leur dernière rencontre au restaurant, alors heureusement, il y a un ou deux sujets qui sont parfaitement naturel. « Comment va ton père ? »

« Bien », dit Stiles. « Vraiment bien. Madame McCall va rester avec lui pendant un moment, comme une sorte d'infirmière à domicile, le temps qu'il se remette. Il se plaint déjà de sa cuisine. Je lui ai dit que les trucs verts étaient des légumes, mais il continue de proclamer que ce sont des aliens… »

Les silences inconfortables qui inquiétaient Derek n'arrivent jamais. Stiles commence à parler et ne s'arrête pas une seule fois pendant les quarante minutes du trajet. Comme s'il avait désespérément retenu tout ça en lui, ne voulant pas être lui-même quand Derek était dans le coin. Et maintenant, il ne peut littéralement pas s'arrêter. Il parle sans cesse de plein de choses qui intéresse ou non Derek : du niveau de mignonnité des filles de Scott et Allison contre celui de l'enfant de Lydia et Jackson, de Boyd qui va se marier le mois suivant, mais qu'il ne doit pas se sentir mal de ne pas avoir été invité pace qu'ils vont juste avoir une cérémonie civile pour ne pas dépenser trop d'argent, mais est-ce que Derek veut se mettre avec lui pour leur acheter un cadeau, parce qu'il a repéré un super accessoire de cuisine, mais ça dépasse un peu son budget, à quel point il est excité par le nouveau film Star Wars et toutes les différentes raisons qui font qu'il espère que ça ne va pas craindre, qu'il pense qu'il est un peu foutu parce qu'il a plus pleuré à la fin de Marley et moi qu'à la fin de Brokeback Mountain, comment Erica est arrivée à battre un incube à son propre jeu, genre sérieusement, elle a couché avec un démon sexuel jusqu'à ce qu' _il soit fatigué_ et continue et continue et continue. Derek reste juste assis là à écouter et pose parfois une question, mais surtout, il _écoute_ et en aime chaque seconde.

« Seigneur que j'ai soif », dit Stiles alors que Derek se gare à l'extérieur du bar et Derek ne peut pas s'en empêcher, il appuie sa tête sur le volant et _rit_. « Quoi ? Pourquoi tu ris ? Connard, tu te fous de moi – »

« Viens », dit Derek et ils vont à l'intérieur. Il commande leurs boissons et ils s'installent à une table à l'arrière. Le genou de Stiles cogne contre le sien et il saute presque jusqu'au plafond.

« Ok, dis-moi la vérité », dit Stiles. « Est-ce que tu as choisi cet endroit parce que c'est l'endroit le plus adulte auquel tu as pu penser ? »

Derek fronce les sourcils. « Tu n'aimes pas ? »

« Si, c'est chouette, la musique est vraiment sympa », dit Stiles. « Mais c'est ce que tu as pensé ? »

« J'ai choisi cet endroit parce que je l'aime bien », dit Derek. « _Et_ parce que c'est l'endroit le plus adulte auquel j'ai pu penser. »

Stiles lui sourit. « OK, juste pour être d'accord. »

Ils boivent quelques verres, mangent des amuses gueules et Derek essaye vraiment très fort de ne pas regarder les mains de Stiles parce qu'elles sont _incroyables_ , sérieusement, comment ça se fait qu'il n'ait remarqué avant à quel point les mains de Stiles étaient incroyables ? Après un moment, Derek explique à Stiles comment il a eu le travail au ranch, comment il a rencontré Hector et Willow et pourquoi il est resté alors qu'il a quitté tellement d'endroit avant, parce qu'ils en l'ont jamais poussé à donner plus que ce qu'il pouvait.

A 11h, Stiles est un peu pompette, mais Derek est sobre, alors il les ramène à la maison. Stiles s'appuie contre le siège et fixe Derek dans la nuit. « Alors… Tu n'as pas de meute », dit-il.

« Non », acquiesce Derek. « Je suis un Omega. »

« Scott est un Alpha maintenant. Tu l'savais ? »

« Ouais, il me l'a dit il y a un moment », dit Derek. Scott et Allison ont déménagé au Nouveau Mexique peu de temps après la naissance d'Annie. Allison enseigne le tir à l'art et chasse les chupacabras. Scott, qui a ramassé quelques Omégas en cours de route, parce qu'il est comme ça, a pris le contrôle de la meute locale qui était abusée par son Alpha. C'est difficile d'imaginer Scott tuant quelqu'un, même dans l'intérêt de tout le monde. Derek suppose que Stiles n'est pas le seul à avoir grandi.

« Isaac s'est trouvé un travail là-bas. Alors maintenant, il fait partie de la meute de Scott. »

« Mm hm », dit Derek. Ça ne le surprend pas. Isaac et Scott ont toujours été proche et Isaac n'est pas fait pour être un Oméga, pas comme Derek.

« La meute de Boyd est sympa. J'les ai rencontré y a deux ans. J'avais un entretien pour un travail. M'a laissé dormir sur son canapé pendant deux semaines. Des gens gentils », baille Stiles. « Pas aussi gentil que toi. »

« Je ne suis pas gentil », dit Derek, amusé.

« Tu es _super_ gentil. Tu ne le montres pas, mais… Tu es doux et mou à l'intérieur. »

« Mou. » Derek hausse un sourcil. « Combien de verre tu as bu ? »

« Ça t'embête ? »

« Que tu aies trop bu ? »

« Non. » Stiles agite la main dans sa direction. « De ne pas avoir de meute. »

« Probablement pas autant que ça devrait », dit Derek.

« Erica m'a envoyé un mail », dit Stiles.

Derek cligne des yeux, essayant de suivre le raisonnement d'un Stiles qui a trop bu. « Ok. Elle m'en a envoyé un aussi. » Il n'a pas parlé de sa réconciliation avec Stiles au reste de l'équipe de Beacon Hills, mais apparemment Stiles l'a fait parce que le lendemain, il a reçu un mail d'Erica qui disait, tout en majuscule 'Il était putain de temps, magnifique idiot'. Il n'a pas daigné répondre.

« Elle m'a insulté. »

Derek laisse échapper un éclat de rire.

« Elle ne serait pas Erica sinon. »

« Tu leur manques, tu sais », dit Stiles.

« Ouais, bien sûr », dit Derek et il rit à nouveau, mais ce n'est pas vraiment un rire joyeux.

« Ne sois pas comme ça. C'est vrai. T'étais peut-être pas le meilleur des Alphas, mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu n'étais pas une bonne personne. »

« Et c'est toi qui dis ça ? », demande Derek en haussant un sourcil.

« La ferme. Je viens seulement de te rencontrer, tu te souviens ? »

« Ah oui, c'est vrai ? Désolé. »

« And this is crazy », chante stiles.

« Non », dit Derek.

Le rire de Stiles ressemble à un hennissement. « C'était vraiment de très bonnes boissons », dit-il. « Tu vas m'embrasser sur le pas de ma porte ? Comme dans les films ? »

Derek déglutit. « Si tu veux. »

« Je veux absolument que tu m'embrasses sur le pas de ma porte », dit Stiles.

« Ok, alors je vais le faire. »

« C'est comme ça que tu sais qu'un premier rendez-vous s'est bien passé. Grace au baiser sur le pas de la porte. Et je pense que ce rendez-vous s'est bien passé. » Les yeux de Stiles se ferment et sa voix se fait traînante. « Trèèès bien. Ne m'envoie pas de message demain. Trop tôt. Attend dimanche. Tu dois me dire que tu as passé un bon moment. C'est la règle. Je te le dis parce que tu ne le sais probablement pas. Tu peux m'envoyer un message à partir de dimanche, mais tu ne dois pas m'appeler avant lundi. Tu veux pas avoir l'air d'un mec flippant. Ok ? »

« Ok. », dit Derek, amusé malgré lui.

« OK », dit Stiles avant de se mettre à somnoler. Derek respect la limitation de vitesse de 90km/h, juste pour que le trajet soit plus long. Quand il se gare devant la maison de Stiles, il le secoue gentiment. Stiles a l'air plus sobre et sort de la voiture sans aide et en taguant seulement un peu.

« Je euh… J'ai vraiment passé une bonne soirée », dit Derek, alors qu'ils sont sur le pas de la porte.

Stiles lui sourit. « Moi aussi. »

Derek se penche et l'embrasse sur la bouche. C'est doux, gentil et complètement différent de celui qu'ils ont désespérément échangé au restaurant plus tôt dans la semaine, mais il est persistant et c'est chouette. « Bonne nuit Stiles », dit-il.

« B'nuit Derek. »

OoOoO

Derek arrive à se retenir jusqu'à 13h le dimanche, avant de finalement craquer et d'envoyer un message à Stiles. « J'ai passé une très bonne soirée vendredi. » Puis, il essaye vaillamment de ne pas vérifier son téléphone toutes les quarante secondes, ce qui est virtuellement impossible. Il n'a toujours pas eu de réponse au moment où il sort avec le groupe de promenade de l'après-midi, ce qui l'emmène dans un endroit où il n'y a pas de réseau. Toutes les promenades ont deux guides et cette fois, c'est Willow qui se joint à lui. Il mène et elle reste avec les retardataires, mais lorsqu'ils sont une pause au milieu, permettant à tout le monde de descendre de cheval pendant dix minutes et d'admirer la vue sur le lac, elle le rejoint et le voit fixer son téléphone. « A ce point-là, hein ? »

« Il a _dit_ qu'il avait passé un bon moment », gronde Derek. « Pourquoi il ne répond pas à mon message ? »

« Eh bien, deux solutions », dit Willow. « Ou bien, il ne veut pas paraitre trop enthousiaste, ou bien il est occupé. »

Derek soupire. « Pas comme si je savais quoi faire s'il répond de toute façon. A quel moment je peux l'inviter à nouveau ? Je peux le faire maintenant ? »

Willow se retient de sourire. « Peut-être mieux d'attendre quelques jours. »

« Très bien », grommelle Derek. « Mais même comme ça, je ne sais pas où l'emmener. »

« Vous en êtes au début », dit Willow, « alors rien de trop intime ou privé. Cinéma, restaurant, concert etc. ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas eu de rendez-vous, mais tu sembles vouloir aller lentement. Ce qui veut dire que tu devrais probablement attendre un mois avant de l'inviter chez toi. Tu pourrais lui cuisiner quelque chose. »

« Je sais pas cuisiner », dit Derek.

« Va jusqu'à la ville la plus proche où se trouve un restaurant chinois », dit Willow. » Ramène la nourriture à la maison, mets là au four et réchauffe là avant qu'il arrive. Il ne verra pas la différence. »

Derek en doute, mais la promenade reprend alors il n'a pas le temps d'argumenter. Il essaye de ne pas penser à Stiles sur le chemin du retour, à comme il serait bon de le rejoindre à la cabane, bon et confortable. Ils pourraient s'allonger ensemble sur le canapé et regarder un bon film, comme ça, il pourrait enfin, _enfin_ coller son visage dans le cou de Stiles et mélanger leurs odeurs.

Rêvasser l'occupe tout le long du trajet de retour au ranch, où il saute sur son téléphone pour voir qu'il a reçu un message de Stiles. Plusieurs en fait. Le premier dit : 'Moi aussi J'. Le second : 'J'ai des billets pour aller voir les Cowboys samedi prochain.' Et le troisième : 'T'as envie d'y aller ?'

Derek se précipite pour répondre un 'Sûr, ça a l'air sympa' décontracté, avant de se tourner vers Willow et de dire : « C'est quoi les Cowboys ? » et elle se moque de lui pendant environ dix minutes.

Il s'avère que les Cowboys sont une équipe de baseball. Derek n'est pas fan de sports, mais c'est le genre de rendez-vous que Willow a suggéré – publique – et Stiles a envie d'y aller. Carol et Sally sont toutes les deux d'accord pour dire que ça doit être sympa d'être gay, quand les deux personnes dans une relation peuvent suggérer des sorties et prendre les choses en main sans que ça soit bizarre. Derek est plus qu'heureux de laisser les rênes à Stiles qui en sait clairement plus que lui sur l'art des rendez-vous.

Evidemment, dans une petite ville comme Cedarville, il n'y a pas beaucoup d'options de 'rendez-vous'. Il n'y a même pas de cinéma. Alors presque chaque rendez-vous inclus au moins une heure de voiture. Mais Derek s'en fiche. Ça leur donne la chance de discuter, de rattraper le temps sans que ce soit trop étrange. Derek pense à proposer à Stiles d'aller monter à cheval avec lui, mais décide ensuite que c'est trop privé – tous les deux dans la nature, seuls – mais ils vont faire une randonnée avec Willow, Hector, Carol et son mari, Jim et ils vont au lac pendant les derniers jours d'été.

A l'automne, il y a des films et des matches et Derek essaye le coup de la nourriture chinoise, ce qui est à la fois un énorme succès et un échec spectaculaire, parce que Stiles ne croit pas une seconde que c'est lui qui a cuisiné, mais l'adore et demande à ce que Derek l'emmène au restaurant, parce qu'il n'a pas mangé de bonne nourriture chinoise depuis qu'il a quitté New York. A Halloween, Derek se déguise en policier et Stiles en cowboy et ils vont à la fête du ranch où ils sont accueillis par des éclats de rire. Beaucoup de photos sont prises. Derek envoie même par mail quelques-unes des meilleures à Scott, Erica, Isaac et Boyd.

Erica lui répond le lendemain : 'C'est putain d'injuste. C'est bizarre de me branler sur une photo de toi, tu sais.' Derek décide ne plus jamais lui envoyer de photos.

L'hiver revient se venger peu de temps après ça et Stiles est occupé avec des accidents, le temps qui cause des problèmes sur la route ou avec les livraisons ou encore, aux écoles. Mais il trouve toujours le temps de s'arrêter au ranch dans la soirée, ce qu'il fait presque tout le temps maintenant. Lui et Derek s'asseyent dans la pièce commune et discutent ou jouent aux échecs, ou s'installent simplement devant la cheminée et lisent. C'est moins intime qu'être dans l'une de leurs maisons, mais ça leur donne quand même la chance d'être ensemble.

C'est parfois bizarre et douloureusement hésitant d'autres fois, mais Derek sait de première main qu'ils reconstruisent une amitié. Tous deux ont changé, alors d'une certaine façon, ils doivent réapprendre à se connaître. Et plus il le voit, plus il réalise que le Stiles de vingt-sept ans est comme le Stiles de seize ans, avec juste quelques couches en plus. Il est toujours absolument ridicule, exaspérant, intéressant, imprévisible, irrésistible, _incroyable_.

Alors il ne pousse pas, même si souvent, tout ce dont il a envie, c'est attraper Stiles par la taille et l'embrasser jusqu'à ce qu'il soit pantelant, coller leurs corps ensemble et finalement donner à Stiles ce qu'il ne pouvait pas lui donner quand ils étaient plus jeunes. Tout de lui. Et parfois, il pense que Stiles en a aussi envie, mais il se retient toujours.

Derek apprend à Stiles à faire du patin à glace et il se casse presque le cou ils vont faire de la luge ensemble, comme des gosses et rentrent ensuite ave le nez rouge et supplient Sally de leur faire du chocolat chaud. Stiles s'endort devant la cheminée dans la cabane de Derek, le visage dans le cou de Derek et le loup reste juste allongé là, à l'écouter respirer et se fiche que Stiles lui bave un peu dessus.

Il y a beaucoup de neige cette année et dans les derniers jours de Mars, la pluie s'abat sur eux, inondant la moitié de la ville. Derek passe des jours sur le terrain avec Stiles, empilant des sacs de sable, secourant les voyageurs piégés dans leurs voitures quand ils sont assez stupides pour braver les routes inondées et pleines de boue. A la fin de chaque journée, ils s'écroulent de fatigue dans la maison la plus proche. La première fois que Derek se réveille chez Stiles, il est seul et un mot lui dit : 'J'ai dû partir tôt, pas voulu te réveiller il y a du café, fais comme chez toi, ferme en partant.' Ce n'est pas vraiment romantique, mais c'est _confortable_ et ça donne à Derek l'opportunité de rouler dans le lit de Stiles pour laisser son odeur. Les matins après ça, ils se réveillent ensemble et il y a des câlins, mais Stiles sort toujours du lit avant que Derek puisse commencer quoique ce soit.

« C'est juste que je ne comprends pas », se plaint Derek à Erica, parce qu'en dépit de ses blagues, elle est la seule personne à qui il puise parler de sa vie sexuelle, ou plutôt de son manque. « On… est ami maintenant, on est _à l'aise_ l'un avec l'autre comme on ne l'a jamais été, tu sais, à Beacon Hills. Mais… Physiquement, c'est comme s'il ne voulait aller nulle part. »

« Oh, il veut aller quelque part », dit Erica. « Il veut aller _partout_. Il veut faire le _tour du monde_ des activités sexuelles. »

Derek plisse les yeux. « Est-ce que tu le sais parce qu'il te l'a dit ? Parce que si c'est le cas, tu violes sa vie privée. Tu lui dis tout ce que je te raconte ? »

« Non, bon dieu », dit Erica en roulant des yeux. « Je suis une tombe. Je sais qu'il a envie de toi, parce qu'il a eu envie de toi la moitié de sa vie. Mais est-ce que tu ne t'es jamais dit qu'il se retenait par égard pour _toi_? »

« Quoi ? » demande Derek, abasourdi.

« Ecoute », dit Erica, « Il ne m'a pas donné beaucoup de détails et je n'ai pas posé de questions, parce qu'aussi choquant que ça paraisse, je sais quand me mêler de mes affaires, mais il a dit qu'il t'avait pardonné parce que tu lui avais prouvé que tu avais une très bonne raison de faire ce que tu as fait. Ajoute à ça tous les indices que tu as donnés sur ta culpabilité que tu ressens pour l'incendie – ce qui est stupide, au fait – et j'ai reconstitué le puzzle. Kate et toi, pas vrai ? Et c'est ce que tu as dit à Stiles. »

Derek crispe sa mâchoire, mais il n'est pas en colère. Erica n'est pas académiquement intelligente, mais elle a beaucoup de jugeote sur certaines choses et les relations humaines en sont une. « Ouais. Et ? »

« Et ? Derek, tu lui as quasiment dit avoir été sexuellement abusé quand tu étais gamin. Ne commence pas ! » Dit-elle alors qu'il ouvre la bouche pour protester. « Je sais que c'est pas comme ça que tu vois les choses, mais c'est comme ça que lui l'interprète. Il a des raisons de penser que tu pourrais hésiter à initier le moindre contact sexuel avec lui. Merde, ça doit le tuer de ne pas avoir eu ta queue dans sa bouche. »

« Erica », gronde Derek, « arrête de parler de ma queue et dis-moi comment arranger ça. »

« Pfff, tu pourrais essayer quelque chose de nouveau, comme lui en parler », dit Erica. Le roulement de ses yeux est parfaitement audible.

« Je… Je ne saurais pas quoi dire. Et s'il n'en a vraiment pas envie ? Ce serait comme si j'essayais de le culpabiliser. »

Erica pousse un énorme soupire. « Ok. Attrape un crayon. »

« Euh… Ok. » Derek fouille jusqu'à en trouver. « Ok, je l'ai. »

« Je veux que tu dises exactement ça. Fais-toi des fiches s'il le faut. 'Stiles, nous sommes ensemble depuis un moment maintenant et j'ai vraiment envie que notre relation passe à l'étape supérieure.' »

« Ralentis », dit Derek en écrivant.

Erica le fait gentiment. « 'J'ai l'impression que tu te retiens par égard pour moi et je veux que tu saches que tu n'as aucune raison de le faire. Si tu n'es pas prêt, c'est totalement ok. Je veux juste que tu saches que moi je le suis.' » Elle marque une pause. « 'Maintenant, est-ce qu'on peut baiser comme des lapins ?' »

« Erica ! » gronde Derek et elle éclate de rire. « Garce », dit-il.

« Tu m'en dois une », dit-elle. « Tu n'auras même pas besoin de dire la dernière phrase, c'est _lui_ qui va le faire. Il va se liquéfier dans tes bras comme du chocolat au soleil et ensuite, il va dire 'Oh mon dieu, Derek, on peut baiser maintenant ?' »

« Non, il ne le fera pas », dit Derek.

« 50 Billets qu'il le fera. »

« Tenu. »

* * *

 _Alors, elle est pas top cette fin de chapitre ? Je suis fan perso ^^_

 _Je tiens quand même à rappeler que je ne suis que la traductrice et pas l'auteur, ok? Je ne choisis pas les coupures lol_

 _La suite arrive aussi rapidement que possible :D_


	5. Chapter 5

_Et voila le dernier chapitre ^^_

 _Nous allons savoir qui a gagné le pari fait entre Erica et Derek et surtout voir la dernière évolution de la relation entre nos deux loustiks ;)_

 _FF m'a fait des misères, j'ai un peu galéré pour répondre aux reviews, donc j'espère n'avoir oublié personne_

 _Merci à mon Erika à moi pour la bêta, tu gères ma Nouchette :coeur: :coeur:_

 _Merci à tous et toutes de m'avoir suivi dans cette aventure et à bientôt dans d'autres aventures :D_

* * *

 _RAR_

 _Mathou56: Comme tu dis, heureusement qu'il y a des gens pour leur bouger le cul loool Erica, c'est la meilleure ;)_

* * *

Pendant les trois semaines qui suivent, Derek se convainc d'avoir cette conversation avant de se dégonfler. Il pense même à l'écrire sur une carte qu'il laisserait à l'intérieur de la voiture de Stiles, mais est ensuite terrifié que Stiles arrête encore de lui parler. Seule la pensée que Stiles le fait par égard pour lui, et doit en plus en souffrir, lui donne finalement le courage d'en parler. Même alors, il décide qu'il veut que ce soit privé. Complétement privé. Privé au point où la personne la plus proche se trouve à quinze kilomètres.

Alors, il propose une promenade à cheval, ce à quoi Stiles répond que ce serait sympa. Ils prennent une couverture afin de pouvoir pique-niquer et chevauche dans les bois, à quelques kilomètres du ranch. Ils étalent la couverture, attachent les chevaux et mangent leurs sandwiches avant de s'allonger pour regarder les nuages et juste être ensembles.

« Pourquoi t'es si nerveux ? » demande finalement Stiles. « T'es tendu. »

« Ouais, je… Je dois te parler. », dit Derek.

Stiles expire bruyamment et s'assoit. « Oh merde. Je suppose que je devrais te féliciter, mais… »

Derek s'assoit également. Il repense au speech qu'Erica lui a dicté et qu'il a si souvent rejoué dans sa tête. Il n'arrive pas à se souvenir d'un seul mot. Quelque chose à propos de l'étape supérieure ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut _dire_ de toute façon ? Stiles hausse un sourcil et ça, ça pousse Derek à parler, parce qu'il commence à réaliser qu'il ne peut pas ne pas avoir Stiles plus longtemps, cette seule idée le rend dingue. « Stiles, je, je veux coucher avec toi », bégaye-t-il et ensuite, il réalise ce qu'il vient de dire, voit la façon dont la mâchoire de Stiles tombe un peu et pense à sauter du haut d'une falaise. Mais il se force à être courageux, parce que vraiment, les choses ne peuvent pas être pires après un début pareil. « Vraiment je, j'ai juste, si t'as pas envie, c'est pas grave, mais je pense que tu en _as_ envie, mais que tu ne dis rien parce que tu penses que _je_ n'ai pas envie et c'est, c'est faux, parce que je veux coucher avec toi depuis que tu as seize ans, t'avais totalement raison. Et j'avais préparé un discours, Erica m'a aidé, mais j'arrive plus à m'en souvenir, parce que tu me rends _dingue_ Stiles, quand je suis avec toi, je ne pense à rien d'autre que me plaquer contre toi et mettre mes mains partout sur toi, mélanger ton odeur à la mienne, entendre les bruits que tu fais – »

« Oh putain _arrête_ », s'exclame Stiles. « Je vais jouir dans mon pantalon si tu continues comme ça. »

Derek se tait. Le regard qu'il lance à Stiles ne peut être décrit que comme 'l'expression d'un chiot plein d'espoir.'

Stiles doit prendre une profonde inspiration pour se calmer. « Tu as raison. Je… Je suppose que je ne voulais pas te mettre la pression. Je me suis dit qu'après ce qui est arrivé entre Kate et toi, tu voulais probablement aller lentement. Et je… je ne savais pas jusqu'où je pouvais aller et je ne voulais pas tout _gâcher_ , après qu'on ait travaillé si dur pour en arriver là. »

Derek se penche et met la main sous le menton de Stiles. « Laisse-moi te dire quelque chose que j'aurais dû comprendre il y a longtemps », dit-il. « Je ne suis pas Kate, tu n'es pas moi et la situation est complètement différente. J'ai envie de ça, Stiles, j'ai envie de _toi_. Tu es la seule chose dont j'ai jamais eu envie. C'est juste que je n'étais pas assez intelligent pour le savoir. »

Il s'avance, un peu hésitant et Stiles fait le reste du trajet pour qu'ils se rejoignent au milieu. Derek bouge les mains pour englober le cou de Stiles, ses doigts s'emmêlant dans les cheveux courts qui se trouvent là et la bouche de Stiles s'ouvre sous la sienne. Le baiser devient si enthousiaste qu'il est brouillon. Ça n'embête même pas un peu Derek. Il pousse juste, jusqu'à être allongé sur Stiles, le clouant au sol, posant sa bouche sur le point de pulsation de son cou, écoutant Stiles chercher son souffle, se réjouissant de son odeur alors qu'elle change, passant d'un intérêt réprimé à un désir effréné et sans restriction.

« Seigneur », halète Stiles. « Ok, attends. Attends. »

Derek grogne un peu, incapable de s'en empêcher, mais ça permet à Stiles de le repousser.

« J'ai une putain de branche dans le dos », dit Stiles et Derek commence à rire malgré lui. « Le sexy sexe dans la forêt, c'est pas vraiment sexy en fait. Je vais finir avec des brindilles dans les cheveux et des bestioles dans le cul. Non. Si tu veux faire ça, t'as intérêt de faire ça bien. Il y a intérêt d'y avoir un lit et tu ferais mieux de me porter pour passer la porte, comme si j'étais une putain de princesse. »

« Je pense que je peux arranger ça », dit Derek et il commence à défaire les boutons de la chemise de Stiles avec ses dents, parce qu'en fait, il n'écoute pas vraiment et cette satanée chemise l'empêche d'atteindre la peau de Stiles.

« Et… » Stiles passe la main dans les cheveux de Derek, tirant et l'empêchant de descendre. « Et je pense que je dois te prévenir qu'on ne va pas lentement et tendrement faire l'amour. J'ai attendu des _années_ et une fois que tu auras tes deux mains sur moi, je ne vais pas tenir deux minutes et je refuse d'en avoir honte. On pourra faire l'amour tendrement cette nuit, _après_ que tu m'aies baisé si fort que j'en hurlerai ton nom. C'est… C'est clair ? »

« Oh mon dieu, Stiles », grogne Derek en collant son visage contre le ventre de Stiles. « Tu te rend comptes qu'il faut qu'on remonte à cheval pour rentrer ? »

« Putain de merde », acquiesce Stiles. « Peut-être qu'on pourrait – non, laisse tomber. Ça va être putain de _magique._ A cheval. »

Par accord mutuel, ils font une pause. Ils marchent loin l'un de l'autre pendant cinq minutes. Ils ont besoin de profondes inspirations et de pensées à l'opposé de sexy, mais après ça, ils arrivent à remonter à cheval. Derek refuse d'aller plus vite qu'un trot, parce que le chemin n'est pas fait pour plus rapide et s'ils finissent coincés dans la montagne parce que l'un de leurs chevaux est blessé, ils vont se sentir tous les deux extrêmement stupides.

C'est le milieu de l'après-midi lorsqu'ils arrivent au ranch et les écuries sont silencieuses. Derek démonte et donne ensuite un coup de main à Stiles, après quoi, il ne peut pas s'en _empêcher_ , il pousse Stiles contre le mur de l'écuries et l'embrasse. Stiles grogne contre sa bouche et l'attrape par le t-shirt, le sortant de son pantalon pour pouvoir passer les mains dessous. « Tes abdos sont surréels », arrive-t-il à dire, penchant la tête en arrière pour regarder le plafond, alors que Derek mordille et léchouille son cou, son oreille et la courbe de son épaule. « Lit », dit-il, sentant ses genoux lâcher. « Maintenant. Maintenant, putain. »

« Les chevaux – » Derek ne peut oublier ses responsabilités. « Ils ont besoin d'être pansés – »

« Espèce de batârd », dit Stiles et il se venge en pressant sa cuisse contre l'entrejambe de Derek. Celui-ci émet un bruit choqué et laisse tomber son front contre le mur derrière Stiles, essayant de ne pas penser à toutes les façons que Stiles prévoit certainement de se venger pour tout ce qui s'est passé ces dix dernières années.

« Hey, y a quelqu'un ? » appelle-t-il, sa voix craquant un peu. « Wyatt ? Hector ? » Pendant une minute, on dirait que l'espoir est perdu, puis il entend une porte s'ouvrir et se fermer. « Ouais, qu'est-ce qui se passe, Derek ? » répond Hector. Derek a juste assez de temps pour se détacher de Stiles avant que le vieil homme ne tourne au coin, même si avec le désordre total de son t-shirt et l'expression sur le visage de Stiles, ce qu'ils faisaient est plutôt évident.

« Pourriez-vous, euh, pourriez-vous me rendre service et panser Ash et Mr Chips et les remettre dans leur box ? » dit Derek, essayant d'ignorer que Stiles est derrière lui et que ses mains s'approchent dangereusement de la boucle de sa ceinture. « J'ai euh, des trucs à faire. Tout de suite. »

Hector a visiblement du mal à se retenir de sourire. « Je pense que je peux probablement faire ça », dit-il, « mais tu m'en dois une ! »

« Ça vaut le coup », dit Derek alors que Stiles l'attrape par le poignet et le tire hors des écuries. « Ça vaut totalement le coup. »

La cabane n'est pas très loin. Derek est tellement excité qu'il a du mal à marcher, mais ils y parviennent. Ça lui prend deux essais avant d'arriver à déverrouiller la porte, ensuite il se tourne et porte Stiles avant que l'autre homme ne puisse protester. Stiles dit en riant quelque chose à propos de ne pas avoir été sérieux sur le portage façon princesse, mais Derek s'en fiche et ferme la porte d'un coup de pied.

« Bottes – », dit-il.

« On s'en tape, on les enlèvera après le premier round », dit Stiles en poussant Derek contre la porte.

« Je croyais qu'on devait faire ça bien – »

« On le fera bien plus tard, t'as pas idée d'à quel point ça me tue de ne pas avoir ta queue dans ma bouche – »

Derek éclate de rire malgré lui, puis oublie tout alors que Stiles tombe à genoux et s'attaque à sa ceinture. Le plus jeune baisse son pantalon un moment plus tard et le boxer de Derek part avec. Derek laisse échapper un grognement indescriptible à la sensation du tissu passant sur son érection. Ce n'est rien comparé à ce qui se passe juste après, lorsque Stiles le prend dans sa bouche. Derek commence à jurer avec profusion et dans plusieurs langues entre deux halètements. Stiles se retire le temps de dire : « Seigneur, ça fait un moment, j'avais oublié – », mais peu importe ce qu'il a oublié, ça ne le ralentit pas. Il reprend Derek dans sa bouche et ne s'arrête pas. Derek garde ses mains contre le mur, parce qu'il sentir ses griffes s'enfoncer dans le bois le réduisant en lambeaux et il ne veut pas que ce soit la peau de Stiles. Il a l'impression de ne rien contrôler, son corps frissonnant, mais Stiles le tient fermement par les hanches, assez pour l'empêcher de bouger, à moins qu'il n'essaye réellement de se libérer.

C'est une bonne chose que Stiles ait prévenu qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps, parce que sinon, Derek serait embarrassé moins d'une minute plus tard, lorsqu'il se sent passer par-dessus bord. Il n'y a rien qui compte à l'exception de la chaleur humide de la bouche sur lui et la façon dont ses doigts s'enfoncent dans les hanches de Derek il a oublié que le monde existait en dehors de la cabane. « Stiles », halète-t-il. « Stiles, je – je – »

Stiles se retire et Derek fait un petit bruit désespéré, mais alors, la main de Stiles est sur lui, ses doigts s'enroulent autour de lui, ces incroyables mains et Derek est trop loin, un, deux mouvements et il est parti. Il refait surface un moment plus tard, assis sur le sol de la cabane et toujours contre la porte. Stiles fait de petits geignements et Derek le voit le pantalon baissé et il a une main enroulée autour de son membre.

« Oh que non », dit Derek, recouvrant un peu sa capacité à parler. Sans réfléchir, il bondit. Stiles rit un peu, avant de gémir quand Derek pousse son t-shirt pour dévoiler sa peau et commence à lécher en descendant. Il n'est pas vraiment sûr de ce qu'il fait – Kate ne lui a jamais laissé beaucoup de marge de manœuvre dans la chambre et même si elle l'avait fait, c'était il y a des années – mais c'est facile de se laisser guider par les réactions de Stiles pour savoir ce qui fonctionne ou pas. Il réalise rapidement qu'il n'a aucune idée de comment faire une fellation, parce que la queue de Stiles est plus grosse que sa bouche (pas que ce soit une mauvaise chose). Il se fait une note mentale pour penser à demander plus tard, mais pour le moment, il choisit d'enrouler sa main autour de Stiles, faisant de doux et lents va et vient alors que Stiles geint et se tortille sous lui.

« Si – si tu ne vas pas plus vite – je vais te faire du mal », balbutie Stiles, alors Derek lèche et mordille l'intérieur de sa cuisse. Derek pense à faire durer, mais la menace a l'air sincère et ils ont encore tout l'après-midi et toute la nuit. Alors il change légèrement sa prise et bouge plus vite, frottant son pouce contre le gland de Stiles et se penche ensuite pour le lécher, le goutant et Stiles crie, ses doigts s'enfonçant dans les épaules de Derek alors qu'il jouit.

Ils restent allongés là et reprennent leurs souffles pendant de longues minutes.

« Tu t'es sous-estimé », dit finalement Derek. « T'as tenu _au moins_ trois minutes et demie. »

« Seulement parce que tu m'as torturé », marmonne Stiles.

Derek bouge un peu. « Alors… Bottes ? »

« Je vais avoir besoin d'une minute », dit Stiles.

Derek s'assoit quand même et commence à défaire les bottes de Stiles, parce que c'est plus fun que les siennes. « J'aime tes jambes », dit-il, en enlevant la première. « Je les ai toujours aimées. Même quand t'avais seize ans et que tu étais maigrichon. » Il retire la chaussette et faufile sa main dans la jambe du pantalon de Stiles pour tracer les muscles de son mollet du bout des doigts. Il a oublié d'être timide. Quand il regarde Stiles, il le voit qui l'observe. Il commence à défaire l'autre botte.

« Mm, continue de parler », dit Stiles, plaçant ses mains sous sa tête.

« J'aime que tes cheveux soient plus longs », dit Derek. « J'ai jamais été fan du crâne rasé. Et tes _mains_ , merde, ces mains ne devraient pas être possibles. J'aime ta bouche. Pas seulement parce que tu parles beaucoup ? J'aime juste la regarder. Et apparemment, tu sais faire des choses vraiment perverses avec. »

« Vraiment perverses », agréé Stiles. « T'en as pas encore vu la moitié. »

Derek enlève la deuxième botte, puis la chaussette. Il retire le pantalon et le sous-vêtement de Stiles et les jette plus loin. Puis, il rampe sur Stiles et se penche pour un baiser. « Je peux te demander quelque chose ? »

« Bien sûr », dit Stiles en enroulant paresseusement une de ses mains à l'arrière du cou de Derek.

« Je sais qu'on était d'accord sur tout le truc 'on vient juste de se rencontrer', comme ça on peut dépasser le fait qu'on s'est fait du mal et peut-être aussi, le fait qu'on a agi comme des cons et donc… J'en ai pas reparlé. Mais je pense que peut-être… je veux juste demander… à propos de ce que tu as dit. Quand tu es arrivé ici. A propos… de la façon dont tu as laissé d'autres personnes te toucher. »

« Oh ça », dit Stiles avant de grimacer. « Ouais, ce… C'était méchant. » Il soupire. « Je ne vais pas te mentir, Derek. C'était vrai. Je suis arrivé à l'université et j'ai réalisé que les gens me trouvaient, en fait, séduisant. Je suis devenu, euh, expérimenté plutôt rapidement. Et oui, je pense que c' _était_ en partie à cause de la façon dont tu m'as rejeté. Parce que j'avais besoin de me prouver quelque chose. Mais quand je l'ai dit, je l'ai dit de façon à te blesser, parce que je _savais_ que ça te blesserait. Ça ne… m'ennuie pas vraiment. Tout le sexe était consensuel, la plupart du temps c'était en étant sobre, il y a eu des moments géniaux, d'autres ennuyeux. Les ruptures sont allées d'amicales à pénibles et j'ai appris une variété de techniques que je vais mettre à profit avec toi. »

« Ok », expire bruyamment Derek. « C'est juste… que je ne voulais pas y penser… comme ça. »

Stiles l'observe pendant une minute. « T'as eu personne d'autre, n'est-ce pas ? », demande-t-il. « Après Kate. »

« Non », dit Derek. « Je suis sorti avec quelques personnes, mais je ne suis jamais allé… plus loin. J'en ai jamais eu envie. C'est peut-être pour ça que ça m'a autant foutu la trouille, quand j'ai réalisé à quel point je te voulais. »

« C'est ok, tu sais ? Je me fiche que tu n'aies pas beaucoup d'expérience. » Stiles lui lance un sourire positivement pervers. « Ça veut dire que tu n'as pas de mauvaises habitudes. Je peux te transformer en esclave sexuel selon mes propres désirs. »

« Oh merde. » La respiration de Derek vacille. « Oui, s'il te plaît. »

Stiles rit à nouveau et il s'étire, pendant que Derek l'observe. « Alors oui, j'ai eu du bon temps, j'ai eu du temps médiocre, mais je n'ai aucune maladie, je te le jure et de toute façon, les loups-garous ne peuvent pas attraper de IST – »

« Merde, comment tu sais ça ? »

« Erica – »

« Ok, j'ai pas besoin des détails. »

Stiles ricane. « Elle me les a donnés dans toute leur gloire, mais je vais t'épargner. Pour faire court, on n'a pas besoin de préservatif. Ce qui est bien parce que j'en ai pas. Enfin si, au bureau – je les donne aux lycéens du coin. Merde, si les parents savaient, ils me tueraient, mais les gamins ont trop peur de les acheter eux-mêmes – mais j'en ai pas avec moi. » Il s'assoit et s'attaque aux bottes de Derek.

« Je ne, » commence Derek avant d'abruptement d'interrompre.

« Quoi ? » demande Stiles.

Derek regarde ailleurs, mal à l'aise. « Je veux… Te donner tout ce que _tu_ veux. », dit-il. « Mais je ne me sens pas vraiment confiant. Surtout en comparant ce que tu sais à ce que je sais. »

Stiles tourne la dans sa tête pendant une minute, alors qu'il enlève les bottes de Derek. « Tu veux que je sois en charge, c'est que tu essayes de me dire ? »

Quelque chose volète dans l'estomac de Derek et il ressent un petit frisson de pré-excitation. « Je sais que tu as dit que tu voulais que je… »

« Hey, je suis flexible », dit Stiles, son souffle un peu plus rapide qu'avant. « Et je sais que c'est choquant, mais j'ai appris à être patient avec les années. Merde, on n'est même pas obligé de coucher ensemble ce soir, si tu n'en as pas envie. Je serais heureux de te sucer toute la nuit, si tu préfères. »

« Oh _merde_ , Stiles pourquoi tu me fais ça ? » grogne Derek et Stiles lui enlève son pantalon.

« Parce que j'aime quand tu dis des trucs comme ça », dit Stiles, avec un sourire en coin. « Sérieusement, je ne pense pas que ma mâchoire le supporterait, mais je serais certainement prêt à essayer. Debout », ajoute-t-il, tirant Derek en position assise. Il s'installe sur ses genoux pour 'embrasser, puis défait les boutons du t-shirt de Derek. Les baisers sont doux et gentils au départ, mais deviennent rapidement plus profonds et les bras de Derek s'enroulent autour de Stiles, le rapprochant. Leurs corps se frottent l'un contre l'autre et ils doivent arrêter de s'embrasser pour reprendre leurs souffles.

« Tu me fais confiance ? » demande Stiles, passant ses mains sous le t-shirt de Derek pour le lui enlever.

« Ouais, je… je te fais définitivement confiance. », dit Derek, essayant de se souvenir comment on utilise les mots alors que la bouche de Stiles bouge le long de sa clavicule.

« Dis-moi si ça ne te plaît pas, ok ? » dit Stiles. Ça semble impossible à Derek, mais il doit admettre qu'il est un peu nerveux alors que Stiles le fait bouger pour qu'il soit à genoux, penché sur le lit. « Leçon numéro un : pourquoi la colonne vertébrale est une arme de distraction massive. », dit Stiles avant de se pencher et de faire courir sa langue au centre du dos de Derek. Celui-ci saute presque hors de sa peau et il fait un bruit qui n'est pas du tout digne. « J'aime ton tatouage », continue Stiles, traçant légèrement le triskèle du bout des doigts. « Je ne pense pas de l'avoir déjà dit. J'avais l'habitude de le voir dans mon _sommeil_. »

Derek grogne un peu lorsque Stiles embrasse son tatouage et mordille la peau de sa nuque. Il peut sentir les doigts de Stiles à l'intérieur de ses cuisses, touchers aériens qui font trembler son corps, l'invitant à écarter les jambes. « Je suppose que tu n'as pas de lubrifiant », dit Stiles sur le ton de la conversation et Derek se demande comment il peut être aussi décontracté à propos de tout ça.

« Eh bien en fait, si », dit Derek, essayant de reprendre son souffle. « Ou je devrais dire, Erica y a pensé. Tiroir du haut. »

Stiles ricane. « Ça m'amuse vraiment qu' _elle_ soit ta confidente pour ce genre de chose. »

« Elle est honnête », dit Derek. « C'est ce dont j'ai besoin. Maintenant, reprends ce que tu faisais. » demande-t-il.

« Chef, oui chef », dit Stiles, se penchant pour déposer un baiser dans le creux du dos de Derek. Celui-ci sent ses jambes devenir faibles et s'appuie sur le lit. Ses mains agrippent l'oreiller et il les fléchit en essayant de ne pas sortir les griffes pour ne pas les détruire. Il sent les doigts de Stiles glisser en lui et c'est un peu bizarre, mais la seule _pensée_ de ces doigts agiles et souple est suffisante pour le faire grogner. « Détends-toi », murmure Stiles à son oreille avant de la mordiller. Sa bouche trace des dessins aléatoires sur le dos et les épaules de Derek, alors que son autre bras le soutien. Derek penche la tête en arrière, découvrant sa gorge pour Stiles sans même en avoir conscience, sans même réaliser qu'il le fait. Stiles jure doucement, se raidissant alors qu'il pousse en Derek, gardant ses mouvements aussi lents que possible. Derek laisse échapper un petit geignement lupin, se repoussant contre Stiles. Il est content que le lit soit là pour supporter son poids, parce qu'il n'est pas sûr qu'il pourrait le faire sinon. Il pose son front sur le bord du matelas, cherchant son souffle.

« Ça va ? » demande Stiles, la voix tendue.

« Uh… Uh uh », arrive à dire Derek et Stiles se retire. Il y a un moment de vide, avant qu'il ne pousse à nouveau, plus fort qu'avant. Un des bras de Stiles repose sur la largeur du dos de Derek pour se stabiliser. Derek ferme les yeux et bouge contre lui, se perdant dans les sensations. C'est atrocement lent et pourtant, incroyablement bon, comme il n'aurait jamais pu l'imaginer. Tout ce qui compte, c'est la sensation d'avoir Stiles en lui, le souffle de Stiles dans ses cheveux, les petits bruits que fait Stiles, désespérés et avides. Ça continue encore et encore pendant ce qui ressemble à l'éternité, bien plus que ce qu'il aurait cru possible.

« Stiles », s'étrangle-t-il.

« Ouais », dit Stiles d'une voix râpeuse.

« Stiles, je veux – »

Sa voix se brise, mais Stiles l'encourage. « Quoi, qu'est-ce que tu veux, dis-moi », halète-t-il. « Dis-moi. »

« Ta main », dit Derek. Ça semble stupide, mais c'est vrai. « Donne-moi ta main », ajoute-t-il et la main libre de Stiles passe sur son côté, puis son épaule. Derek tend la sienne et Stiles la prend, entrelaçant leurs doigts ensemble. Derek la serre fort et Stiles fait un petit bruit, avant de recommencer à bouger, allant plus vite. Derek regarde leurs mains jointent, puis enfonce son visage dans le matelas et jouit si fort que tout devient flou.

Il est vaguement conscient que Stiles continue de bouger en lui pendant encore une minute, puis, il s'étrangle. « Oh Derek, _putain_ » et sa main serre celle de Derek suffisamment fort pour faire mal.

Graduellement, il le lâche avant qu'ils ne se démêlent et ils finissent étalés sur le sol. Derek se sent trop satisfait et sans force pour bouger, alors il attire simplement Stiles contre son torse, murmurant de plaisir quand Stiles colle son visage dans le creux de son épaule. Derek passe la main dans ses cheveux et le long de sa colonne et Stiles frissonne, mais ne fait rien d'autre.

Les minutes passent. Derek n'est pas sûr de combien. Sa respiration ralentie et il peut entendre Stiles retrouver la sienne, alors il frotte sa joue contre la tempe de Stiles.

« Mm », dit Stiles. « C'bon. » Il émet un petit soupir. Une autre minute ou deux passent et il s'assoit pour commencer à remettre ses vêtements. « Je suis affamé. Allons manger. »

« Quoi ? Non ! » proteste Derek, retrouvant sa pleine cohérence d'un seul coup. « Je ne mets pas un pied au restaurant maintenant. Après le spectacle qu'on a donné dans les écuries ? Tu plaisantes ? »

« Tu sais, ils vont rire maintenant ou ils vont rire demain matin, alors à moins que tu ne prévoies de passer le reste de ta vie dans cette cabane… En plus, ils vont peut-être nous taquiner un peu, mais ils ne vont pas être méchants. Ils seront heureux pour nous, tu le sais. »

« Oui, mais… », grimace Derek.

« En plus, y a rien à manger ici. Il faut que tu prennes des forces. Quand on reviendra, j'ai l'intention de prendre une douche et tu vas la prendre avec moi. »

Ça semble terriblement tenant, alors après quelques minutes à ronchonner, Derek remet ses vêtements. Ils sont un peu froissés et sentent le cheval. « Si tu le dis », dit-il.

« Je le dis. Esclave sexuel selon mes propres désirs, tu te souviens ? » demande Stiles, les yeux étincelants et Derek l'embrasse. Il ne peut pas s'en empêcher. C'est comme une compulsion. Stiles rit alors qu'il remet ses bottes et ils vont au restaurant.

C'est un mardi soir, alors c'est calme, aussi ne sont-ils pas accueillis par une bannière proclamant 'Félicitations', comme Derek s'y attendait à moitié. Personne ne se moque d'eux. Si le sourire de Sally est plus large que d'habitude, elle ne dit rien. « Qu'est-ce que je vous sers, messieurs ? » demande-t-elle quand ils sont installés.

Stiles regarde le menu. « Je vais prendre des côtes de porc. De la purée et des haricots verts et une portion de vos petits pains. Et un thé glacé, sans sucre. »

Derek ouvre la bouche pour parler lorsqu'il sent la main de Stiles se poser sur son genou et il n'est pas loin de s'étouffer. « Je, euh, je vais prendre comme lui. »

« Ok », dit Sally avant de froncer les sourcils. « Tu n'aimes pas les haricots verts. »

« Je, quoi ? » demande Derek alors que la main de Stiles fait de petits cercles sur sa cuisse.

Sally les regarde, voit qu'une seule des mains de Stiles est visible et étouffe un petit rire. « Je vais t'amener comme d'habitude, d'accord ? » dit-elle, amusée.

« Doublez-le », dit Stiles avec un sourire en coin. « Il va avoir besoin d'énergie. »

Sally doit mettre la main devant sa bouche pour éviter de ricaner, alors qu'elle retourne en cuisine. Derek la fixe alors que la main de Stiles remonte sur sa cuisse. « Tu es terrible », dit-il.

« Le pire », acquiesce Stiles.

« Je t'aime », dit Derek et Stiles renverse son verre d'eau. « Je t'aime. Beaucoup. Peut-être plus que ce que je peux ménager, mais je n'en abandonnerais pas une seule goutte. »

« Oh euh », dit bêtement Stiles, rougissant jusqu'à la pointe de ses oreilles et apparemment inconscient de l'eau qui se répand partout. « Moi aussi. Je veux dire, je t'aime aussi. Evidemment. Ou peut-être que c'est pas évident, j'en sais rien. Mais je t'aime. »

« Ok. » Derek lui sourit doucement.

Sally les interrompt quand elle revient avec leurs boissons. Elle regarde le verre d'eau renversé et leurs sourires débiles avec une expression incrédule, avant de secouer la tête et de nettoyer.

« Vos repas arrivent, les garçons. »

« Ok », dit Stiles. Une fois qu'elle est repartie, il dit : « Devine ce qui se passe le mois prochain. »

Derek réfléchit. Ce n'est pas leur anniversaire – même s'ils devraient probablement discuter pour savoir quelle date prendre. Leur premier rendez-vous, suppose-t-il. C'était en Aout et on est seulement en Mai. L'anniversaire de Stiles est en Avril, alors ça ne peut pas être ça non plus. « Aucune idée. »

« La réunion des dix ans de Beacon Hills High ! », dit Stiles.

« Oh. », dit Derek. « OK. Tu y vas ? »

« C'était prévu. », dit Stiles. « Mais je veux que tu viennes avec moi. »

« Euh. Non. »

Stiles soupire. « Tu _manques_ aux autres, Derek », dit-il. « Je sais que tu n'y crois pas, mais c'est vrai. Tu n'as pas envie de _rencontrer_ Annie et Alyssa ? Ou le fils de Lydia et Jackson ? La femme de Boyd ? Je sais que toutes ces personnes sont importantes pour toi. Non, t'étais pas le meilleur Alpha de tout l'univers, mais tu leur a quand même appris beaucoup de choses, tu les as aidé dans des moments vraiment durs. »

« J'y penserais. », dit finalement Derek.

« Ce qui veut dire oui », dit Stiles, satisfait.

Derek se renfrogne.

« Tu sais, mon père avait raison à propos d'un truc », dit Stiles. « Enfin, mon père a raison à propos de _tout_ , mais je veux dire que c'est lui qui a dit que tu finirais enrouler autour de mon petit doigt. Je suis sûr qu'il sera content de savoir à quel point il avait raison. » Il prend une gorgée de son thé. « En plus, t'as pas envie de m'aider à réaliser mes fantasmes de lycée ou tu me suces dans les vestiaires ? »

Cette fois, c'est Derek qui renverse son verre.

OoOoO

« J'ai l'impression d'être un idiot. », dit Derek, jetant un regard en coin à Stiles.

« Tu es très bien », rétorque Stiles en se regardant dans le miroir et en réajustant se cravate.

Derek se renfrogne. Il a, évidemment, accepter de venir à la réunion. Il n'a pas pu refuser ça à Stiles. Il ne veut pas y aller, mais c'est dur de dire non à Stiles. Ce qu'il ne comprend pas, c'est pourquoi Stiles lui a dit de ne pas faire d'efforts vestimentaires. Stiles porte un beau costume et est superbe, mais il a obstinément insisté pour que Derek reste en jean et t-shirt.

« Si tu te pointes en costume, les autres ne vont pas te reconnaitre. », dit Stiles. Il se passe une main dans les cheveux pour les ébouriffer. « Allez, on y va. »

Derek soupire, mais ne demande pas 'on est obligé ?' parce que la réponse est évidente. Ils ont accepté de rejoindre les autres pour diner avant la réunion. Lydia a réservé une salle privée à leur restaurant préféré.

« Attends », dit-il quand la signification des mots de Stiles lui apparait. « Ils ne savent pas que je viens ? »

« Bien sûr que non », dit Stiles avec un petit sourire. « C'est une surprise. »

« Stiles… » Derek plisse les yeux. « Ils savent qu'on est, euh ensemble, pas vrai ? Je veux dire, tu leur as dit ? »

« Même si je ne l'avais pas fait, je suis sûr qu'Erica a parlé et je sais que tu lui as tout raconté. », dit Stiles en souriant u peu. « Et tu sais que Scott sait. Je ne cache rien à mon frangin. Ça va aller Derek. Ils sont contents pour nous, tu te rappelles ? »

Derek n'est toujours pas confiant et il n'est pas surpris de voir qu'ils sont en retard au restaurant et que tout le monde est déjà là. Il reste un peu en retrait alors que Stiles salue ses amis avec enthousiasme, certains qu'il n'a pas vu depuis des années. Scott a l'air plus grand, pas en taille, mais il a les épaules plus larges et plus de muscles. Allison est tout en longs muscles secs, aussi belle que la dernière fois que Derek l'a vue, il y a si longtemps. Jackson s'est laissé pousser le bouc et ça ne lui va pas du tout. Les cheveux blonds vénitiens de Lydia sont coiffés en une série de tresses terriblement compliquées et elle sourit largement lorsque Stiles la salue avec un baiser sur la joue.

Boyd est là avec sa femme et Isaac est en retrait, un peu à part comme il l'a toujours été. Et puis, il y a Erica, portant une courte robe sexy que même Derek regarde avec admiration. Elle le repère la première et son visage se fend d'un énorme sourire. « Hey étranger ! » dit-elle et tout le monde se retourne. Derek résiste à l'envie de se coller au mur ou simplement de fuir.

« Derek ! », dit Scott et avant que Derek puisse se sauver, Scott lui serre la main, comme s'ils étaient de vieux amis. Boyd et Isaac lui font de semi-accolades, tapant son dos, souriant et disant que c'est bon de le voir comme s'ils le pensaient.

Sans savoir comment, Derek finit à table, Stiles assis à côté de lui, avec leurs doigts entrelacés et Stiles a l'air complètement naturel. Les conversations se poursuivent et Erica les taquine, leur demandant _tous_ les détails. (« si vous voyez ce que je veux dire », dit-elle et Stiles lui assure rapidement que le restaurant entier voit ce qu'elle veut dire.)

Au soulagement de Derek, la conversation n'est pas complètement concentrée sur eux. Annie a perdu sa première dent et le fils de Jackson et Lydia commence à prendre des cours au lycée, même s'il n'a que six ans. La co-star du prochain film d'Erica est un de ses béguins d'enfance et elle a tellement hâte de travailler avec lui. Isaac travaille en tant que gardien de prison maintenant et il vient d'obtenir une promotion. Les affaires de Boyd marchent bien, il vient d'embaucher deux personnes de plus. L'un des élèves d'Allison s'est qualifié pour les jeux olympiques. Et bien sûr Stiles. Stiles parle à toute vitesse, de Cedarville, du ranch et des leçons pour monter à cheval. Erica n'arrive même pas à se contenir, il y a tellement de blagues à faire sur les chevauchées qu'elle ne sait pas par où commencer. Derek lui grogne dessus. Lydia roule des yeux et dit : « Pourquoi ne demandes-tu pas qui est l'actif, qu'on en finisse ? »

Derek soupire et appelle la serveuse. Il a besoin d'une autre bière.

« Est-ce que je suis le seul à ne pas avoir d'action ? » demande plaintivement Isaac.

Le regard de Jackson fait le tour de la table. « On dirait bien. »

« On devrait trouver une petite amie à Isaac ! » s'exclame Erica et ça devient le sujet de conversation, parce qu'apparemment, Isaac est intéressé par une femme dans la meute de Scott, mais est trop timide pour l'inviter. Naturellement, tout le monde veut l'aider et ça porte l'attention générale ailleurs que sur Derek.

Ils mangent une quantité massive de plats chinois et boivent beaucoup trop à l'heure où la réunion doit commencer, les humains sont gentiment beurrés. Ils montent tous en voiture et se dirigent vers le lycée de Beacon Hills.

Derek est presque soulagé de voir qu'il a été presque entièrement refait. Il n'y a pas de souvenirs persistants, pas de flashbacks traumatisants, parce que c'est comme marcher dans un lieu différent. Le bâtiment est vieux, il le sait et Dieu seul sait qu'ils en ont détruits de larges portions lors de leurs différentes mésaventures. Même l'odeur est différente.

« Je t'avais dit qu'ils seraient contents de te voir », fait remarquer Stiles à Derek alors que celui-ci gare leur voiture de location.

« C'est vrai », dit Derek.

« J'ai toujours raison », dit Stiles, « et tu ne devrais pas douter de moi, jamais. »

« Uh uh », dit Derek.

« Au fait, tu dines avec mon père et moi, demain », dit Stiles, « et non, tu ne peux pas y échapper. Papa veut faire griller des steaks et t'interroger sur la façon dont tu me traites. »

Derek sourit un peu. « Je sais que tu t'attends à ce que je me sauve en hurlant, mais je pense que je vais m'en sortir. Ton père pense que j'avais raison depuis le début. »

Stiles lui fait une grimace. Ils sortent de la voiture et s'avancent vers le gymnase où se tient la réunion.

« Quand j'étais gamin », dit-il, « j'avais tellement de fantasmes où tu me coinçais un peu partout dans le lycée pour me faire des choses incroyables et perverses. »

« Je sais », dit Derek, amusé malgré lui.

« C'est presque dommage qu'ils aient tout changé, mais bon, un vestiaire reste un vestiaire. », dit joyeusement Stiles. « Allons vérifier. »

Derek secoue la tête, mais laisse Stiles le prendre par la main et le tirer jusqu'aux portes qui mènent aux vestiaires. « Les autres ne vont pas se demander où on est ? »

« Si », répond Stiles, « mais je peux t'assurer qu'ils ne lanceront pas les recherches. »

Il y a une pause pendant que Derek réfléchit. « Même Erica ? »

« On a au moins trente minutes pendant que tout le monde la compare à sa photo de 'je ressemblais à ça quand j'ai eu mon bac' à ce à quoi elle ressemble maintenant et s'extasie à grand renfort de ooh et de aah. Et je sais qu'elle a l'intention e séduire au moins dix membres de l'équipe de football avant de les rejeter. Ça va lui prendre du temps. »

Les vestiaires sont, en effet, comme tous les vestiaires. Stiles lui fait un sourire positivement pervers alors qu'il s'appuie contre un casier et attire Derek dans un baiser. Derek le lui permet, mais s'écarte ensuite. « Je suis désolé. », dit-il.

Stiles fronce les sourcils. « Pourquoi ? »

« C'est juste – on aurait pu faire ça bien plus tôt si je n'avais pas merdé. »

Stiles soupire. « Ok, laissons de côté tout le truc de 'prétendre que tout ça n'est pas arrivé' pendant une minute. Vraie discussion. Peut-être qu'on a merdé tous les deux. En fait, on a _définitivement_ merdé tous les deux. Mais la vie en général est pleine de beaucoup trop de 'peut-être' et de 'et si'. Je veux dire, et si on était sorti ensemble à ce moment-là ? Je nous aurai donnés cinquante pour-cent de chances de nous planter. Parce que peut-être qu'on n'était pas _prêt_ ; et on n'aurait pas ce qu'on a maintenant. Alors même si pour en arriver là, y a eu des moments craignos… Peut-être que c'était exactement comme ça que les choses étaient censées se passer. »

Derek y réfléchit, puis hoche la tête. « Ok », dit-il.

« Ok ? » demande Stiles.

Derek hoche la tête. « Ouais, ok », dit-il et sourit, parce que _c'est_ ok. Il ne l'aurait pas cru possible, mais c'est le cas.

« D'un autre côté, nous avons _beaucoup_ de temps à rattraper », remarque Stiles alors que Derek se colle à lui, le poussant contre le casier et frottant son nez contre son cou et son oreille. « Alors tu ferais mieux de commencer. »

 **FIN**

* * *

 _A bientôt ^^_


End file.
